Spring Break
by RedLion2
Summary: Ally and her friends head to Hawaii in this sequel to Sophomores. What mischief and danger awaits them? FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter appears courtesy of Harmony Gold.  
  
Second in the University Years storyline.  
  
Chapter 1: A Surprising Call  
  
"I'm not in a relationship, Ginger," Allura pointed out from the couch. She was watching music videos and trying to finish her Calculus homework.  
  
Ginger picked up a vase of red roses. "And what are these? These look pretty serious to me! You two might as well be dating!" The fiery blonde set them down on the dresser and turned to her roommate.  
  
"You know we want to take it slow! Sven doesn't want to rush me," Ally said, throwing her book on the floor. She just couldn't get the hang of the new problems.  
  
"Oh, so by spending every waking moment together and the occasional kiss you're going slowly?" Ginger retorted. "All I'm saying is....take this quiz for me! Please?!"  
  
"You and those quizzes." Allura stretched out a hand for the magazine. "Fine, I'll take it. But we are not dating!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ginger smirked and turned away. A knock sounded at their door, and she hurried to answer it. Shannon O'Brien, her tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend stepped in. She hugged him and returned his eager kiss with fervor, then pointed at Allura. "She just said she and Sven aren't dating." The cute blonde's voice was near a stage whisper.  
  
Shannon lowered his dark head in a conspiratorial manner. "Sven says the same thing."  
  
Allura growled and jumped off the couch, pinning them both with a deep blue glare. "Very funny, lovebirds. Do you both have to be so annoying in the morning?"  
  
Shannon rubbed his chin, considering her question as if it were of extreme importance. "In a manner of speaking....yes. Yes, we do."  
  
"Oooh!" Allura scooped up a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. Shannon caught it and fired it back with considerable force. An astonished Allura stared at him. "Ow!" Shannon shrugged. He enjoyed a spirited pillow fight, and wanted to get one going.  
  
"Don't start if you can't finish," the Irishman taunted. "Come on, lass." Allura promptly flew at him, clutching two pillows. Ginger laughed and joined in on Allura's side, knowing Shannon could easily handle them both.  
  
Ten minutes later all 3 collapsed on the floor, breathless and red-faced from their exertions. Shannon closed his obsidian eyes and sighed. This was the life. Allura pushed herself up at the intrusion of their room phone and hurried to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, Shannon and Ginger watching her. A call on their room phone was rare; all of their friends knew their cell numbers.  
  
"Is Allura Antares there?"  
  
"Speaking," Ally said, frowning slightly.  
  
"You have an interplanetary call. Please come down to the dorm office."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks." Allura hung up, staring into space. It was Thursday morning, and usually her parents only called on weekends. Could something be wrong?  
  
"Ally?" Ginger walked over to her, waving a hand in her face. "Ally?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, Ginger. I have a video call. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Ginger could tell her roommate was worried. Allura shook her head.  
  
"No, it's okay." Ally hurried out the door and down to the office, where she was shown into a back room. A vid screen and receiver were waiting for her; she hit the relay button and waited.  
  
The picture began to come in, and she was wary when her parents were there on screen. "Allura! How are you, darling?" Arianna asked, her dark blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"I'm wonderful, Mom. You guys?" Ally began to relax; her parents were in too good of a mood for bad news.  
  
"We're terrific, honey. We have a question for you," Alfor said, his hands on his wife's shoulders. Allura nodded. "We are going to be vacationing in Hawaii with Matt and Carole during your spring break, and would like you and your friends to come along."  
  
"We'd pay their way, of course. They'd only need spending money," Arianna hurried to add. "We'd love to have you, and you'd be free to do as you please."  
  
"Wow." Allura was stunned, and excited. "I think that's great!"  
  
Arianna smiled, her beautiful face lighting up. "Wonderful, dear. Talk to your friends and call us back Sunday so we can get the travel arrangements done."  
  
"Okay. Thank you so much. I miss you guys," Ally said, her voice quieting. Over Christmas break she had gone home to Arus and her parents had told her how they'd been tracking Perry for 10 long years, and why they had, at times, appeared to be sinister and corrupt. Allura was thrilled to find it was all an act.  
  
Alfor leaned forward, closer to his wife. "We miss you too, honey. Call us soon, alright? We love you."  
  
"Love you guys too." Allura waved as they faded out, and felt like dancing. Hawaii! With all her friends! A vision of Sven on the beach filled her mind and she giggled. She could hardly wait to tell them all!  
  
As she left the office she could barely keep from skipping, and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. "Allura!" She turned and saw Sven, and her heart began pounding. She ran to him and he swept her up in his strong arms, swinging her around in a circle. Setting her carefully back on her feet, he bent his dark head and brushed his lips against hers in a soft, caressing kiss.  
  
"I missed you," she breathed against his chest as he hugged her. His hug tightened, and she could smell his cologne. It was a heady sage scent.  
  
"I missed you too, sunshine. What's new?" the good-looking Norwegian asked, his coffee-brown eyes twinkling. He could scarce believe he was almost dating this beautiful, gentle young woman. Never had he felt this strongly about a girl; something deep inside told him they would be forever, and he believed it.  
  
Allura's eyes lit up even more, and Sven thought of how the sunlight shimmered across the Pacific. "My parents just called me. They're going to be in Hawaii over spring break with Lance's parents and they've invited all of us to come! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Wow, really? That is great!" A vision of Allura in a cute little bikini jumped to the forefront of his mind, and Sven had to fight the temptation to continue with that line of thought. "Do you know how much..."  
  
"You only need spending money. My parents are paying for everything else," Allura informed him. "You can go, can't you?" She realized with a lurch in her heart that maybe he already had plans for spring break.  
  
Sven smiled down at her, seeing the worry in her eyes. "I can go. Have you told anyone else yet?"  
  
"No, I just talked to my parents. Oh, I'm so excited!" She gave him a quick squeeze around the waist and he dropped a soft kiss on the top of her blonde head. "I really don't want to go to class now."  
  
"I know. It's pretty nice out, for early March. But," Sven heaved a deep sigh, "I suppose we should. We have a quiz, remember?" Allura groaned. "Come on, lets go get your books." They walked hand-in-hand up to her room. Shannon and Ginger were just leaving, and Ginger raised one slender golden eyebrow at her roommate.  
  
"Are you two sure you're not dating?" she teased.  
  
"Yeah, you sure look convincing," Shannon added, chuckling.  
  
Sven just shook his head. "We'll let you know." Allura stepped inside to grab her books as Ginger and Shannon left. The pretty blonde came out and took Sven's hand again as they headed down the stairs.  
  
"I should have told Ginger and Shannon about the trip," Ally said, frowning. "I guess I'll have to catch them later."  
  
"You'll see them soon enough," Sven agreed as they turned out of the dorm and headed to class. He watched Allura as they walked along the snow- covered sidewalk, smiling at how carefree she was. He hoped that she would always be this way, and vowed to do his best to insure her happiness, no matter the cost to himself.  
  
It began to snow, the flakes dainty as they fluttered down. Allura laughed as she tried to catch them on her tongue, and Sven laughed along with her. How he already loved this woman!  
  
"Race you," she boldly challenged, knowing he was many times faster than she, but also knowing he might let her win.  
  
Sven's dark eyes glowed with competiveness . "You're on. Ready, set.....hey!" He began laughing as she sprinted off, letting her get aways ahead before jogging after her. Today, he would let her win. 


	2. An Identity Revealed

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter appears courtesy of Harmony Gold.  
  
Failte - Glad to see you're enjoying the new story already.  
  
MustangAce - Thanks for sticking out the first installment and I hope you'll ride along for the second one. Thanks for the correction, too.  
  
Erinn - Glad you're enjoying the stories. As for Keith and Allura, there won't be too much interaction for now, but Ally's got something up her sleeve for her quiet friend!  
  
Chapter 2: An Identity Revealed  
  
"Hawaii? Are you serious?" Jeff asked, his cobalt eyes showing his excitement. Allura nodded, grinning. "Of course I'm in!"  
  
"Great! It's going to be so much fun," she said, leaning her head on Sven's strong shoulder. Calculus was about to begin; their classmates were still filing in.  
  
"So who all are you inviting?" Jeff asked. Allura straightened up, her blue eyes thoughtful.  
  
"Sven, you, Lisa, Ginger, Shannon, Keith, Rick, Lance, Emma, Cliff, and Jamie," she said, ticking off their names on her slender fingers.  
  
"Cliff and Jamie are going to Australia. He's dying to show her off to his family," Jeff told her.  
  
"They're pretty serious, aren't they?" Ally asked, reaching in her backpack for a pen. Mr. Castillo, the teacher, was about to start the class.  
  
"Yeah. Really serious," Sven said just as the teacher called for silence. The quiz was quite intense, and Allura knew she'd missed some of them. She'd have to have Sven help her with their homework. Mr. Castillo collected the quizzes and began the lesson. Allura let her mind wander, thinking ahead to spring break. She would have to tell Ginger when they saw each other again; there hadn't been time that morning. It was going to be so much fun....  
  
Allura felt Sven nudge her a split second before Mr. Castillo spoke to her again. "Miss Antares? Are you with us this morning?" There was a touch of annoyance in his voice, and she blushed. "That's what I thought. Can someone else, someone who is here to learn, solve the problem?" Ally groaned inwardly; she was already having trouble with the class, and didn't need the teacher thinking she was an airhead.  
  
"Must be a princess doesn't have to pay attention," someone, a man, said quietly from behind her, and Ally felt her cheeks blaze. Sven turned and shot a glare at the speaker.  
  
"A princess? She's a princess?" someone else asked in a hushed tone, and Allura wanted to bolt from the room and hide.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Athena Troyer told me," the young man said, keeping his voice low. "She's the Royal Arusian Princess." Allura slid lower in her seat. Sven turned to the students behind them, who were all staring at Allura.  
  
"Shut up," he commanded in a low, growling tone. The two men who had been talking looked away, and Sven slid his hand over Allura's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at him, but he saw the troubled look in her eyes.  
  
Class ended 10 minutes later, and the students began to file out. Sven helped Allura with her coat while Jeff waited, a scowl on his handsome face. "Those two were absolute jerks," he told his pretty friend, and she nodded. The 3 friends left, just clearing the door when a group of young men confronted them.  
  
"You're really the Arusian Princess?" one asked, a gleam in his gray eyes. Sven and Jeff moved in front of her, both wearing frowns, their eyes dark with anger.  
  
"Are you two her bodyguards?" another asked, sneering at them. The crowd moved closer to them. Sven and Jeff held their ground, Allura huddling close behind them, her blue eyes wide. She was used to crowds, but she was not used to being this close to them; her royal guards always kept her away.  
  
"Back off," Sven ordered, taking a defensive stance. He was a black belt, and he would use those skills if needed. Jeff, who had boxed in high school, put up his hands.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared," the first taunter said, rolling his eyes. "Hey Princess, give me your number!"  
  
"Yeah Princess, be friendly!" another gawker yelled, waving his arms over his head. "I'm a nice guy!"  
  
One of the students, a young man named Cam Bristol, moved around the crowd, a camera in his hands. As the popular hot shot photographer for AMU's student paper, the DMZ, he was always looking for exciting pictures and stories. A Princess on campus was as good as they came. He stepped to her side and tapped her shoulder.  
  
Allura jumped, banging into Sven, who swung around, determined to keep her safe from the crowd. A flash went off in his face, effectively blinding him for a moment. Allura stepped back to give him room and felt someone grab her arm and pull her away from her two friends.  
  
"Sven! Jeff!" she screamed as a dozen men surrounded her, a few boldly reaching out to touch her, their hands not gentle. She twisted, trying to pull away, but there was nowhere to go.  
  
Jeff charged into the crowd, pushing and shoving. Sven, blinking his coffee eyes hard to clear them, followed, his body tensed for fighting. The two friends, their heights and builds giving them an advantage, cleared a path to Allura, who raised frightened blue eyes to them.  
  
"Let her go!" Jeff said, his voice hot, his fists raised. Sven came alongside him, eyes furious over what had happened. The young mob, seeing that the Princess's friends would fight for her, backed off, many hurrying away, but casting looks back at her over their shoulders, longing and lust in their eyes.  
  
Allura, fighting tears, collapsed into Sven's arms, her body shaking. He picked her up, carrying her over to the lounge area where he settled on a couch, keeping her in his arms. Mr. Castillo, emerging from his room, approached them. Jeff turned to him, determined to keep him from questioning Allura.  
  
"What on Terra is going on out here? I heard shouting and screaming," the teacher said, his brown eyes narrowed as he looked past Jeff to Allura. Girls like her were, in his opinion, too pretty for their own good.  
  
"A few guys got out of hand. Nothing happened," Jeff told him, his voice as calm as he could keep it. Castillo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sounded like a lot was happening, young man. I suggest you 3 be on your way." The teacher gave Allura one last quick look before departing the building, and Jeff turned to his friends, sitting down next to them in a chair.  
  
"Shh, sunshine, it's over. It's okay," Sven soothed, holding her tight. Allura had her head on his shoulder, trying to relax. She did not handle large crowds well, and she flinched at the thought of those men touching her. "It's okay, Ally. We're here," Sven added, glancing at Jeff and seeing concern in his cobalt eyes.  
  
Allura took a deep breath and pushed herself upright. "Thank you," she whispered. "I...I don't do well in big crowds." A shudder shook her.  
  
"No thanks needed. I'm just glad we were here," Jeff told her.  
  
"Me too." Allura closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. Sven gave her a squeeze.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" he asked, and she heard the worry in his voice. She shook her head, locking eyes with him.  
  
"No, they just frightened me," she told him. Sven blew out a frustrated breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ally. I should've been able to protect you better than that," he apologized.  
  
Her blues widened. "Sven, you and Jeff did everything you could. Please, don't blame yourself for this." Her tone was pleading. Sven gave her a small smile, unable to refuse her anything.  
  
"Guys, I hate to run, but my next class is in 8 minutes," Jeff said. "Are you going to be okay, Ally?" He was sure she would be; she was tough, and Sven would take care of her.  
  
"I'll be fine, Jeff. Thank you so much," she said, scooting off Sven's lap to give the tall young man a quick hug.  
  
"Okay. See you guys later." They waved him off, then Sven stood, stretching out his lithe, powerful 6'2" frame before drawing Allura to him in a tight embrace. She huddled up to him, enjoying the security he gave her.  
  
"Ready to go, sunshine?" he asked, smiling down at her. She nodded and together they moved off. Allura, though settled down now, worried about the repercussions of people knowing she was a royal Princess. If everyone who found out reacted like this, what sort of life would she have? Would she be mobbed all the time? Sven, as if sensing what she was thinking, said, "Don't worry, Ally. Whatever happens, you have me to protect you, and the other guys too. It'll be fine."  
  
"I know, Sven. I know." She leaned on him as they headed to their next class, confident that Sven would keep his word.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By 8 that night, all of Allura's friends had heard about the trip to Hawaii and were eager to go. It also seemed like the entire campus knew Allura was a Princess. Their room phone had been ringing constantly with young men wanting to ask her out. After the 10th call, Ginger took the phone off the hook.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginge," Ally said, sighing. They were trying to watch a movie.  
  
"Ally, it's not your fault. But you know, if you had a boyfriend, that would discourage most of them. Especially if that boyfriend were tall, dark, dashing...."  
  
"And Norwegian," Allura finished for her, smiling. "I think we are ready to date, but he hasn't asked me out yet. Not officially, anyway." There was a wistful tone to her voice.  
  
There was an abrupt knock at the door, and Ginger got up, figuring the movie was a lost cause tonight. She swung open the door and blinked her eyes in surprise at the large group of young men standing there. "Hi," she said cautiously. She had a feeling she knew why they were here.  
  
"Is Allura here?" one asked, a wolfish look to him.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Ginger asked saucily. Ally ventured a peek over her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, that's her! It's the Princess!" Allura recognized one of the young men from her earlier confrontation.  
  
"Go away!" Ginger snapped and promptly slammed the door. The men pounded on the door, demanding to talk to Allura. The girls looked at each other, and Ginger grabbed her cell. "It's time to call the cavalry," she said, dialing up Shannon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The boys were all in Jeff's room watching an old James Bond movie, all of them intent on the beauty that was in danger. James was on his way to rescue her. "Man, some guys have all the luck. Rescuing beautiful women all the time...." Rick sighed as James made his way to the woman.  
  
"Hey, if you want to rescue women all summer, you should come work the beach with me," Lance told him, smiling. "They always need new lifeguards." He was reclining back in the old blue Lazy Boy.  
  
"Really? That's not a bad idea. Sun, surf, girls..." Rick grinned. "I think maybe I'll stick around for the summer."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I will too," Jeff added, grabbing a handful of Doritos from the bowl between him and Sven.  
  
"I'm sure Lisa would appreciate that," Keith told him, smiling. Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Ah, she won't care. Besides, maybe she can stay this summer too." His cobalt eyes gleamed at the though of seeing her on the beach.  
  
"I think Ginger is going to stay," Shannon said, taking a drink of his Coke. "Do you think Lisa and Ally would?"  
  
"Lisa's going to DC to visit her older sister for the first week," Jeff said. "I can talk to her about staying. It would be fun if we could all stay."  
  
"I haven't heard if Ally's thinking about staying. She might if she had a boyfriend," Rick said, shooting a look Sven's way.  
  
"Oh, lay off, Hunter," the Norwegian groused, but he was holding back a smile. He had planned on asking her out this week. Shannon's phone rang, ending the conversation.  
  
"Hey lass, what's up?" he asked, grinning. His grin faded and then disappeared. "Stay calm, dandy. We're coming."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sven asked, already on his feet. Shannon's obsidian eyes gleamed with anger.  
  
"A bunch of guys are pounding on their door, demanding to see Allura," Shannon told them. "The girls are both upset."  
  
"Athena and her big mouth!" Jeff snapped, reaching for his coat.  
  
"I'm surprised she waited this long to say anything," Lance said, reaching for his ski jacket.  
  
Sven was already out the door, going at a run, his mind on Allura. It wasn't fair that she had to deal with idiots like that, and he was going to bust some heads if they didn't leave her alone. "Hang on baby, I'm coming," he breathed out as he headed for Normandy Hall. 


	3. Getting Together, At Last

Relative disclaimers apply.  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed and are enjoying.  
  
Chapter 3: Getting Together, At Last  
  
Sven saw the group as he reached the top of the stairs, and his temper began to rise. What right had they to harass Allura? And Ginger too, for that matter? "Hey!" he shouted, striding down the hallway, his coffee eyes ablaze at the situation.  
  
"You here to see the Princess too?" a lanky young man asked, a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Come on, Princess, just open up!" someone else was yelling, twisting the door knob. "We won't hurt you!"  
  
"All of you, back off," Sven said, pushing his way to the door and turning to face the crowd. "Leave the girls alone."  
  
"Hey, is the other girl her lady-in-waiting or something?" A round of laughter went up. Sven narrowed his eyes. He saw his friends coming down the hall, Shannon in the lead, his black eyes hot.  
  
"Who are you, anyway? Her knight?" One of the men poked Sven in the chest. The Norwegian recognized him from earlier.  
  
"You could say that." Sven met the other's green eyes. "And don't touch me again." His words were sharp, cold, and the young man thought twice before saying anything else.  
  
"All of you, get lost!" Shannon had reached them, and everyone could see the ire in his eyes. Jeff, Lance, Keith, and Rick were behind him; together, they made a very impressive force. Lisa, who had been upstairs studying with some friends, walked up on the other side of the group. She knew Allura's secret was out, and had hoped this sort of thing wouldn't happen.  
  
"Why don't you guys leave her alone?" she asked, bright spots of heat coloring her cheeks.  
  
"Why don't you shut up?" the boy with green eyes snapped, scowling at her. Sven glanced at her too, frowning.  
  
"Lisa, stay out of it," he warned, fearing if things got ugly she would get hurt. Jeff, who had heard Lisa's voice, tried to get through the crowd to her. Lisa retreated further down the hall, hoping they didn't come to blows. There were around 15 boys in the group, and even though she knew Jeff and the others could fight, they would be heavily outnumbered.  
  
"You all need to leave!" Sven commanded, his voice frosty.  
  
"Who's going to make us? You, knight?" the kid with green eyes asked, feeling brave again.  
  
"We will," Keith said, coming alongside Sven and waving a hand to indicate their other friends. "Do as he says."  
  
"Hey, does the Princess have a boyfriend?" someone called out above the hubbub, and everyone fell silent, including Sven's friends. What would he say? Allura and Ginger were listening to the exchange, and Ally's heart hammered. Sven had never asked her out; what would he say now? And if he said yes, would he really mean it?  
  
The Norwegian's coffee-brown eyes gleamed and he nodded. "Yes, she does. Me. Now unless you want my friends and I to force you to leave, I suggest you go."  
  
"That figures. Come on, guys. No sense in talking to her now," one of the young men said, and with mumbles of agreement, the crowd began to disperse.  
  
"That was easy enough," Keith said to Sven, his voice low. The rest of their friends came up to them, Jeff with his arm around Lisa. Sven turned and knocked on the door. Ginger opened it, smiling at the guys.  
  
"Thanks for clearing them out," she said, stepping aside so they could come in. Allura was standing by the mini-fridge, and her azure eyes went to Sven. He smiled and crossed the room to her, seeing a great warmth in her eyes. The others quieted down, watching.  
  
"You heard all that?" he asked, his voice soft. She nodded, trying to calm her heart. "I meant what I said, Allura. Will you go out with me?" Allura felt a warm rush go through her, and she thought back to what he had told her in January. When she was ready for him, they would be forever. And looking up into his deep brown eyes, she knew somehow that he told the truth.  
  
"Yes," she whispered and was instantly surrounded by his steel-hard arms, feeling him kiss the top of her head. They heard cheers from behind them.  
  
"I think they're excited," Sven whispered to her and she giggled, pulling back so she could see their friends.  
  
"It's about time!" Rick said, coming up to hug her. He felt completely at ease with her dating the Norwegian. Ginger and Lisa hugged Sven and Ally, glad that their golden-haired friend had found someone who treasured her as their own boyfriends did them.  
  
Lance stayed back, a soft smile on his face. She deserved to be happy, and he knew Sven would keep her that way. He himself was in heaven with Emma, whom he'd been seeing since January. Allura caught Lance's eye and went to him.  
  
"You okay?" she asked, looking up at him. Their relationship hadn't ended on too great of a note, and she knew he hadn't been too happy about her seeing Sven. And even though she knew it didn't really matter, because Lance had no right to say anything about who she dated, she wanted him to be okay with it. Lance nodded and hugged her tight.  
  
"He'll make you happy, honey, and take care of you. That's all I could want for you," he assured her, looking over her head at Sven. Sven smiled and Lance returned it.  
  
"Thank you, Lance," Allura said, her voice soft. Though they fought quite a bit, they were still very close, and would do anything for each other if asked. Allura turned to the others. "Thanks for coming, you guys," she said, making sure to smile at each one.  
  
"You're welcome, Ally," Keith told her, winking. "We couldn't very well leave you two." Though by far the quietest of the guys, he was also very loyal, and fiercely protective of the 3 girls. He was often the one they turned to when they were having problems of any kind, especially with their boyfriends.  
  
"Well, we're very glad for that," Ginger said, leaning back into Shannon's arms.  
  
Allura crossed back over to Sven, hugging him. "So, we're all going to Hawaii in two weeks, right?" she asked, half-turning from him to look at their friends. They all nodded.  
  
"Are you kidding, Ally? How could we not go?!" Lisa asked, laughing. "Being on an island for a whole week..." She sighed, closing her pretty dark hazel eyes, feeling Jeff wrap his strong arms around her from behind.  
  
"Easy, Lis. We still have two weeks of school left," Rick teased, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Shannon glanced at his watch. "Well, some of us have early class tomorrow, so I'm going to head back." He lowered his lips to Ginger's, their kiss deep.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Rick said, turning for the door. He smiled at Allura, who winked at him, her blue eyes twinkling. Keith, Lance, and Jeff followed, then Shannon, who didn't look like he really wanted to leave. Sven watched his friends go, not yet ready to leave Allura. Ginger smiled fondly at her roommate.  
  
"Ally, I'm gonna go watch a movie with Lisa," the vivacious blonde said. Allura smiled her thanks, then focused on Sven.  
  
"So...." Sven trailed off, smiling down at her.  
  
"Yeah...." Allura leaned into him, loving his arms around her. "I'm glad you asked me out."  
  
He gave her a tight squeeze and brushed his lips across her forehead. "I don't know why I waited so long. I guess it's because I wanted to make sure you were really ready to move on."  
  
Allura pressed her head against his hard chest. "I'm definitely ready for you," she said, smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah? We'll see about that," Sven said, and Allura drew back to look up at him, seeing an intenseness in his dark eyes that both excited and unsettled her. She found her breathing quickening as Sven lowered his lips to hers, his mouth seeking and capturing hers with a passionate force, his arms providing steadfast support as she felt her head spin and her knees buckles. Never, ever, had she been kissed like this.  
  
Sven lifted the kiss when he sensed she was struggling to breathe; never did he want her to feel afraid or uncomfortable around him. Allura's eyes were closed and there was a slight tremble to her petite frame. Sven cupped her chin in one hand. "Allura?" His voice was soft, a hint of worry in it.  
  
"Hmm?" She raised her eyes to his, seeing his concern, and she smiled. "That was wonderful, Sven."  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking her back with his free hand. She nodded, putting her hands on his chest.  
  
"I'm fine. That was just....it caught me off-guard. But I loved it," she whispered, her heart galloping in cadence with her pulse. He smiled, and she knew she had already totally and completely lost her heart to him. If he were ever to leave her, she wasn't sure what she would do.  
  
"I'm sorry if I came on too strong. I don't ever want to frighten you," he said, pulling her tight to him, running his lithe fingers through her golden-spun hair.  
  
"I don't think you could ever frighten me, Sven. I trust you, and I know you'll take care of me." She knew this without a shadow of a doubt; Sven had been there for her through her breakup with Jeff, her turbulent relationship with Lance, and the aftermath of that breakup.  
  
Sven kissed the top of her head. "I promise, sunshine, I'll always protect you and take care of you. Always." There was an underlying fierceness to his tone.  
  
His promise reminded Allura of the night on the cliff. "Sven, can you take me back to that cliff we went to in the fall? I'd love to see it again, and go down to the beach."  
  
He smiled in recollection, but the smile faded when he remembered how he had felt then about her. If only he'd asked her out that night, he might have saved her from a lot of heartache. But he had known how Lance felt about her, and she had obviously returned that affection. Perhaps they had needed time to be together, to find out that they were best off as friends. Now, it was his turn, and Sven knew he'd never let her go.  
  
"Sven? What's wrong?" Allura asked, gazing up at him.  
  
"Nothing, beautiful. Of course I'll take you back, but we'll have to wait until later this spring. Right now the trail there would be impassable." He glanced at Ginger's Coca Cola clock hanging above their couch. "I really hate to go, baby, but I've got a baseball meeting at 6."  
  
"Ouch. Ginge, Lis, and I have our softball one at 9:30." She snuggled against him for a moment. "Call me tomorrow?"  
  
He tipped her chin up. "You bet, first thing in the morning. Oh, and don't make any plans for tomorrow night. I've got that covered."  
  
"No double dates?" she teased. Ever since January, that was primarily how they'd seen each other, doubling with either Shannon and Ginger, or Jeff and Lisa.  
  
"No double dates. Just you and me." Sven kissed her again, this time very gently. "See you tomorrow, beautiful." Allura collapsed on the couch after he left. Was she really dating that dashing, handsome man? She cuddled one of her favorite pillows close and sighed. Her knight-in-shining-armor. The thought made her smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Emma Linden grabbed her phone and sat back on the couch. Her wet copper hair hung loose at her shoulders, and she wore shorts and a tank top. Placing her call, she waited with impatience.  
  
"What is it?" the man on the other side of the call growled.  
  
"I'm in. The King and Queen of Arus have invited their daughter and her friends to Hawaii for spring break."  
  
"None of them suspect anything?"  
  
"None of them. I have Lance eating out of my palm." Emma curled some of her wavy hair around a slender finger.  
  
"Good. I'll be sending someone ahead to set things up."  
  
Emma fought back a sigh. "Is it who I know it is?"  
  
"He is the best, you know. I can not have this botched up. I'll be in contact later." The man hung up the phone and rubbed his chin. Emma was good, very good. She'd infiltrated the Princess's circle of friends, and no one was the wiser. He picked up the phone again and dialed a number that he hadn't used in over a year.  
  
It was time for his best operative to go active again. 


	4. Conflicts and Threats

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.  
  
Bell - The new operative isn't probably who you think it is (he's from another anime). As for Lotor, he won't be along until summertime. Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 4: Conflicts and Threats  
  
"So where are you taking Ally?" Shannon asked, sitting down at the table. Sven, Keith, and Jeff were already seated.  
  
"Diamonds," the Norwegian answered in a nonchalant tone. All of his friends stared at him.  
  
"Man, that's where you take your girl to apologize for a big mistake, or to ask her to marry you! Why are you taking her there?" Jeff asked, shock on his face.  
  
"It's also the most romantic restaurant in the area, Davis," Keith pointed out dryly.  
  
Sven pointed at Keith. "Bingo, Mitchell. Ally will love it." He glanced over to the door of the cafeteria and saw Athena Troyer and her friends enter, and he scowled. She was the reason Allura had been mobbed the previous day for being a Princess.  
  
Jeff followed his friend's stare. "Ah, the trouble maker. And here I thought she and Ally were friends."  
  
"Has Allura had any trouble today?" Shannon asked, frowning.  
  
Sven shook his head. "No, but I've taken her to all of her classes. You know, the whole boyfriend intimidation thing."  
  
"That does work," Jeff agreed. Athena saw them watching her and changed course, heading their way.  
  
"Sven, I am so sorry for telling those guys about Allura's secret," she said, leaning over the table between Shannon and Keith. Sven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"I didn't think it would cause any problems," she said, her mocha eyes on his dark ones. "Besides, she has you to protect her, right?" Sven clenched his fists.  
  
"You should've known it would make problems for her," he said, a growl in his voice. Athena tossed her head, her long black hair waving back over her shoulders.  
  
"I think it's wonderful that she's a Princess," she said, looking at him through her long lashes. "Don't you like dating royalty? Doesn't it make you feel special?"  
  
"That's not why I'm dating her, Athena." Sven could barely conceal his disgust. Haley and Dara came up behind her; the look on their faces clearly said they thought the conversation beneath them.  
  
"See you boys later," Athena said, giving Keith's and Shannon's shoulders each a squeeze before walking away. Sven let out a frustrated growl.  
  
"I'm not one to hate people, but she's almost there," he said, unclenching his fists.  
  
"Girls like her make me appreciate Ginger even more," Shannon said, sighing.  
  
Sven stood up, taking his Coke with him. "I've gotta go meet Ally. I'll catch you guys later." He hurried out, moving gracefully through the crowd of students, taking care not to jostle or bump any girls.  
  
"I hope no one else bothers Allura. She's already gone through a lot this year," Keith said, his voice quiet. He hated seeing any of the girls having problems.  
  
"You can guarantee that if anyone so much as looks at her in the wrong way, Sven will have his head," Jeff said, nodding.  
  
"Aye, as it should be," Shannon added. "Come on, Keith, we've got class." The two young men stood, gathering the remains of their quick lunches, Jeff waving them off. He had another 10 minutes before his next class, and he intended to enjoy it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura finished putting on her lipstick and stared into the mirror. She looked wonderful, but was it enough? She wanted to knock Sven off his feet tonight. Ginger came in behind her and smiled, her eyes soft. "He's going to love it, Ally. You look beautiful."  
  
Allura blushed, smiling. "Thanks, Ginge. I want to look great for him." Sven had told her to dress formal, and Allura had on a dress her mother had sent back with her at Christmas, a "just in case" dress. It was a soft blue strapless that ended about mid-thigh and had a dusting of diamonds around the scoop neck. Ally wore a pair of simple diamond earrings and heels that matched the dress.  
  
"You do, trust me." There was a knock at the door and Ginger went to answer it. "Hey Sven, come in. She's ready."  
  
The handsome Norwegian smiled and stepped in. He carried a single white rose, which he presented to Allura when she stepped into view. "Oh, thank you," she breathed, taking in the man before her.  
  
She had always found Sven devastatingly handsome, with his midnight hair and canyon-deep, coffee-brown eyes, but tonight there was just something about him, something powerful, something that made her feel weak. He wore a dark navy blue suit and a striking silver tie. The suit fit his build perfectly; Allura could imagine his coiled muscles laying in wait beneath the dark material, and she shivered a little.  
  
"Allura, you look incredible. You are so beautiful," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her gently. His dark eyes glowed, and the Princess thought she may very well fall into them, never to be seen again.  
  
"You look absolutely wonderful, handsome," she murmured, unable to say much. Sven smiled and helped her with her black leather coat. He offered her his arm; she took it, giggling a little. She turned to Ginger. "See you later, Ginge."  
  
"Don't wait up," Sven told her, winking. Ginger laughed and shooed them out. She had plans of her own that evening with her Irishman.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you okay?" Lance asked, staring at his girlfriend. Emma had been looking out into space for the last 10 minutes, and he wondered if she were getting bored with him.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm fine, Lance. It's just, I have this patient at work that I'm worried about," she said, her heart almost clenching at the lie. Lance relaxed and reached out to touch her cheek.  
  
"You're really great at your job," he told her, his voice soft. She smiled, trying to keep up the façade that she was enjoying all this. She closed her eyes. Lance West was only a job, a means to an end much bigger than him, much bigger than her. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Emma's eyes snapped open. Lance's face was inches from her own, and she stared into his deep hazel eyes. "About you. About how much I like you." Like, yes, but nothing more than that. Emma Linden would not fall in love with anyone. It would hinder her ability to do her job.  
  
Lance raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Not love? Come on!" He grabbed her and pulled her onto the floor, rolling and pinning her with his body. "Come on, honey, it's okay. Just admit you love me." His hazel eyes, twinkling with mischief, swept over her pretty face and then locked on her violet eyes.  
  
Emma pushed at his chest. "Get off me, Lance. I mean it." His eyes widened slightly, and he frowned. Rolling off, he sat up and watched her as she sat up too, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"What is with you tonight?" he asked, his tone cool. "Are you getting bored with me?"  
  
"No, Lance. I just don't want to be pinned down tonight." Her sharp words held a double-meaning, and he scowled, getting to his feet. "You're leaving?"  
  
"Look, you obviously aren't in the mood for me tonight, so I'm gonna go where I'm appreciated." He strode to the door, stopping when he heard a soft sobbing behind him. Turning, he saw Emma sitting on the couch, tears running down her heart-shaped face. He sighed, his shoulders slumping.  
  
"You aren't leaving?" she asked, looking up at him as he approached her. Lance kneeled before her, resting his hands on her knees. "I'm sorry, Lance. I don't mean to be like this." So far, so good. He didn't suspect this was all an act.  
  
"I know. I just...Emma, I am really into you. I've never felt like this, and I want to know if you feel the same," he said, his voice so quiet she had to strain to hear him. Good, he was placating her. She touched his cheek.  
  
"I do like you an awful lot, Lance, but love....that's not something I just throw out there. Listen, why don't we go for a ride? We can take my car if you want." She owned a 1968 Firebird, jet black with a 350, and he loved it. Lance smiled. At least he knew she cared about him; wasn't that all he needed to know?  
  
"Okay, Em. Come on." He helped her with her coat and then led the way out to the parking garage. Driving the Firebird always cheered him up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sven helped Allura down from his Cherokee, kissing her cheek with a soft touch. He smiled as she blushed, the tiny tinge of pink giving her cheeks a slight glow. Diamonds was on a sharp bluff overlooking the Pacific; couples who went out to the front deck were actually right at the edge. Allura had heard of Diamonds, but had never really thought she'd be here.  
  
"It's wonderful, Sven. Thank you so much...." Her fervent words were silenced by his forefinger on her petal-soft lips.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, sunshine. You deserve to be taken to a place like this. I'm just glad I'm the one who's here with you," Sven said, his coffee eyes lit with a tender fire that had Allura feeling absolutely powerless. Wrapping an arm around her wasp waist he led her into the restaurant, where they were immediately ushered to a table looking out over the ocean.  
  
"Oh, Sven," Allura whispered, for the view was spectacular. He smiled, enjoying spoiling her.  
  
"A beautiful view for an exquisite lady," he said, his tone warm and husky. Allura blushed, this time with deeper color. A waiter took their order, then left them, promising to return with their wine. Allura stared out over the water; it reminded her of the oceans on Arus, and she felt a swift stab of homesickness. "Ally? Are you alright?"  
  
She turned her gaze to Sven, seeing his look of concern. "I'm fine, Sven. I was just thinking of the oceans on Arus, how much alike they are to the Pacific."  
  
"Do you really like the water?" he asked, nodding to the waiter when he returned with the wine. Allura tipped her head to the side, a gentle smile on her lovely face.  
  
"I like to swim, but I'm not what you'd call a strong swimmer," she admitted. "Rick always made me promise I wouldn't swim unless he was with me. What about you?"  
  
Sven leaned back in his chair. "I love the water. I started scuba diving when I was about 14. It's very relaxing." A smile crept over his handsome face, and he seemed to slip away into his thoughts. Allura watched him, fascinated by this man who sat across from her.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but I have a message for you," the waiter whispered, handing her a small piece of paper. Allura nodded and read it, her eyes widening as she read the hastily-scrawled words.  
  
Looking hot, Princess. Can't wait until your boyfriend drops you off  
tonight because I'm planning some fun for you and me.  
  
Allura let out a small gasp of dismay and let the note fall to the table. Sven, jerked from his happy reverie by her cry, frowned and touched her hand. "Ally, what is it?" She pointed at the paper, wondering who had written it. Sven read the note quickly, his eyes blackening with fury. He looked up at Allura; her blue eyes were wide and frightened, and he could see that she was trembling.  
  
"Ally. Allura," he called, reaching across the table to take her hands. She started, looking at him. "Calm down, baby, I'm right here. You're safe," he told her, keeping his voice low and comforting. She took a deep breath, nodding.  
  
"Who would write that?" she asked, her eyes darting over the other diners.  
  
Sven let go of her hands and straightened up. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He waved their waiter over, asking him about the note.  
  
"He was leaving and asked me to deliver it to her," the waiter said, shrugging.  
  
"What did he look like?" Sven asked, determined to find out as much as he could. Allura looked relieved that the person had left, but Sven still felt unsettled.  
  
"Tall, blonde, quite classy. He had several other men with him," the waiter said. Sven caught Allura's eye and saw her pale. "Will that be all, sir?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Sven kept his gaze on Ally, taking her hands again.  
  
"It might have been Matt, Sven." She shivered at the name, wondering if was him, and why he would be starting this now. Sven narrowed his dark eyes. Matt had hurt Allura once, and he wouldn't let it happen again.  
  
"Do you want to go?" he asked, watching as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Allura took a deep breath and met her boyfriend's gaze, seeing his love and deep concern.  
  
"No. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of scaring me," she said, hating that her voice trembled. Sven squeezed her delicate hands, smiling gently at her.  
  
"Just remember, you're safe with me, okay? I won't let anyone hurt you," he promised, and she heard the fierceness in his voice.  
  
"I know, Sven." Ally took another calming breath and smiled at the handsome, protective man across from her. "Tell me about diving. It sounds fun."  
  
Sven knew she needed him to take her mind off the threatening note, and leaned forward, determined to do just that. "There's an old shipwreck that my brother and I dive on whenever we get the chance...."  
  
Allura threw herself into listening to his story, focusing on his beautiful eyes and his strong, soothing voice. She refused to think about the note. 


	5. Friday Night on the Town

WEP owns Voltron. Harmony Gold owns Rick Hunter. You guys already know all that!  
  
Hey, check out DevilsDue.net - Their Voltron comic is going monthly in January, and on the cover is Vehicle Voltron. Sweet!  
  
RogueChere - I was beginning to think you weren't going to find Spring Break! And yes, Emma is Shannon's nurse from Sophomores.  
  
Failte - Glad you like Sven and Allura together. I think they're perfect. As for who Emma is working with...ever see G-Gundam? That's a hint! Oh, and Lance? Don't worry too much about him.  
  
Bell - Glad you like the story!  
  
Chapter 5: Friday Night on the Town  
  
"Hey, you play softball for AMU, right?" Ginger turned to the owner of the deep voice, seeing 4 young men smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, I do," she said, looking them over for a clue as to what school they attended.  
  
"You guys have a pretty good sports program," another said, his blue eyes looking Ginger up and down. She frowned, wondering just exactly what these guys were looking for.  
  
"Yes, we do. What school are you from?" she asked. She was at the Fair Fax movie theatre, waiting for Shannon to get their tickets, and hoping he'd be back soon.  
  
"Alliance Tech U," the first guy said, taking a step closer to her. "You here alone?"  
  
"I don't think so, lads," a deep, rumbling voice said from behind the group, and Ginger smiled up at Shannon as he moved to her side, his 6'3" frame quite imposing. The other 4 men beat a quick retreat. "Looks like I was just in time, lass."  
  
"Just in time?" Ginger questioned as he put his arm around her and directed her toward the concession stand.  
  
"To protect my territory," he told her, smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah? You think I can't protect myself?" she asked, and the Irishman noticed there was a little edge to her voice. He grinned even wider. One of the things he loved most about Ginger was her fiery temper.  
  
"I think you could, but not against 4 of them, dandy. Besides, I enjoy taking care of you. You mean the world to me," Shannon said, his voice gentle. Ginger felt a blush coming on.  
  
"You're awful, you know that? I get all set to be mad at you, and you say something totally sweet!" she said, clearly exasperated.  
  
"I try my best," Shannon quipped, dropping a kiss on the top of her golden head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeff smiled across the table at Lisa, loving the way her pretty dark hazel eyes lit up and how her ebony hair fell in waves to her shoulders. She truly was beautiful, and she was his.  
  
"Jeff, what are you thinking about so hard?" she asked, taking a sip of her raspberry lemonade.  
  
"About you. You're gorgeous, Lisa." His voice was soft, and he reached across the table to touch her cheek. Lisa blushed, leaning into his touch, enjoying the feel of his hand.  
  
"I love you, Jeff," she breathed, locking eyes with him. He was so very handsome, and sweet, kind, and a take-charge type of guy, and she loved all those things about him.  
  
"I love you too, Lis. Listen, I've been thinking about staying around here this summer. Do you think you could too?" He was hopeful; Lance had already told the guys that the girls could get jobs working as aides at Galaxy Garrison.  
  
"I hadn't thought that far ahead. You know I'm going to DC the first week," she said, watching him nod. "It would be great to be together all summer."  
  
"Yeah, it would be. Think about it, okay?" He knew Lisa needed time to think things through; she wasn't one to rush headlong into a situation. She was also pretty superstitious; he knew she wore a thin, white gold necklace as a good luck charm.  
  
"I will. So, what's next?" she asked, leaning forward, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I thought we'd go by Hutch's sister's place. She's just having a bunch of people over to watch scary movies. I know Hutch will be there, and maybe Rocky and Marvin."  
  
"That sounds fun. Come on." The young couple left the restaurant, making a splendid picture; Lisa's 5'7" willowy build complemented Jeff, with his tall frame and husky physique. Many an admiring eye followed the couple's departure.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ah, what a life, huh?" Rick asked from his reclined position in Lance's old, broken-down armchair. He and Keith had rented several "guy" movies and were kicking back with pizza and beer.  
  
Keith grinned at him from the couch. "You do realize that this is just our pathetic attempt to pretend we're having fun, while our friends are all out on dates with gorgeous women, right?"  
  
"Of course." Rick stretched his hands over his head. "So, you haven't found any women here that take your eye?"  
  
"What are you, a match-maker?" Keith asked, a slight growl to his tone. He didn't need to be quizzed about his love life, or rather, the lack of thereof.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I have the perfect girl for you, if you're interested." Rick was calm, nonchalant. He did enjoy setting people up; in high school he'd earned the nickname "Arrow," attesting to his ability to get two people to fall in love, much in the same way the fabled Cupid's vaunted arrows did.  
  
Keith rolled his dark maple eyes, determined to ignore the Arusian. After all, he had his studies, and he wanted to do the best he could, become the greatest space pilot to ever graduate from AMU, even better than Cade, his much-lauded older brother of two years. Rick watched him from the corner of his eye, hiding a smile. Keith wouldn't be able to hold it; he crack and want to know who the girl was.  
  
Rick settled back in his chair. He could wait the Alaskan out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow, you're quite the adventurer," Allura told Sven, who shrugged and smiled.  
  
"I like the outdoors. That's why I went to that cliff so much. It reminded me of home." There was a wistfulness to his voice that made Ally's heart ache.  
  
"Sven, why did you come to AMU? It's obvious you miss Norway very much," she said, watching as his coffee-brown eyes darkened.  
  
"I wanted to be a space explorer, and AMU is the best place to go for that. It's close to Galaxy Garrison, and has an excellent reputation for its space pilots." He paused, tilting his head toward her. "How about you?"  
  
Allura smiled at him, appreciating how he made her feel like she was the only other person in the room. "My father was a space pilot for the Garrison before marrying my mom and settling down as King. I always loved his stories, and I love to fly. There's just something...something magical about being so attuned to a machine. I don't know...." She wasn't sure how to explain her feelings, and looked shyly at Sven, afraid he might laugh at her.  
  
Sven smiled gently, but there was no laughter, and a fire lit his dark eyes. "I feel the exact same way. My father used to take us to air shows all the time, and I always loved watching the old military planes fly over. They were really amazing."  
  
"My father has shown me pictures of the Terran planes before. I've always loved the Mustang and the Phantom." Allura's voice was soft, almost reverent. Flying and the love of great flying machines ran hot and deep in her, and she desperately wanted to tell Sven about her own flying experiences in the magnificent lion ships that protected Arus, but felt that it wasn't yet time.  
  
"Yeah, those Mustangs were something else." The waiter handed him the check, and Allura felt her earlier panic start to rise again. What would happen when Sven dropped her off? Would anyone be waiting? She had the feeling that it was indeed Matt, and she knew the sort of things he would have planned for her. It made her shake. Sven glanced at her as he pulled several bills from his wallet; she was pale and he could tell by her nervous shifting that she was afraid.  
  
"Allura, honey, relax. I honestly think Matt, or whoever, just wrote it to scare you. Besides, I'm not planning to end this night just yet."  
  
"No?" Her ocean eyes lit up.  
  
"No. Come on." They stood and Sven admired her beauty before helping her with her jacket. He kept an arm around her as they left Diamonds, his dark eyes watchful. It was a full-time duty dating a royal Princess, but he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Emma's cell rang and she answered, her tone low and whispery, and it was driving Lance crazy. She was distant tonight, cold and detached, and he wondered what he had done for her to act this way.  
  
"Em? What's wrong?" he asked, glancing at her. They were cruising slowly; most of the snow was gone, but Lance didn't want to risk wrecking the Firebird. Emma sighed, putting her head back against the seat.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lance. They need me tonight." Her tone was apologetic.  
  
"Okay." He slowed down to turn. Emma turned her head so she could watch him. He was being patient with her; she knew that was hard for him, especially when she was being such a snot.  
  
"Lance, I'm sorry for my attitude tonight. It's nothing against you." And it wasn't. It was all just part of the act. She needed to know if she could act like a jerk and still be in his good graces.  
  
He smiled. "It's okay. I can be a bear too. Just uh, don't be like this tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay." They kept driving, Emma thinking back on the phone call. Her boss had said the operative had arrived already; Emma knew there wouldn't be much work for her to do once they got to Hawaii. She didn't really think Lance would be too crushed when she dumped him; he was pretty self- centered, and would probably play it off like no big deal. The though pained her just a tiny bit; she did like Lance, a little. But this was her job, her life, and no man was worth losing it over.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The stars shimmered over the Pacific, the dark waters catching and reflecting their light. Waves rolled and tumbled over one another in their frenzied panic to get to the pale shore, where a young man stood, his dark chocolate eyes staring out into the Hawaiian night. He had just arrived on the island earlier that day, a quiet and determined way to him. Though his build and looks made him a stand-out, he knew how to blend in when needed, and that was what he had done.  
  
Soon, the Princess of Arus and her parents would be arriving, and the plan would be put into motion. The young man drew a deep breath, his wide shoulders rippling beneath the blood-red cape he wore. He would have to be at the top of his game for all to go well; he knew there was no reason to worry about that. His eyes closed. Yes, soon. 


	6. Attacked

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold. The song "Invisible" belongs to and is sung by Clay Aiken.  
  
Bell - You sound like you're on the right track. Yes, he does have black, crazy hair! And Keith will be meeting a girl very soon that will definitely take his eye.  
  
Chapter 6: Attacked  
  
The movie Shannon had chosen was funny and charming, and Ginger enjoyed every minute of it. It was so typical of the Irishman to put her needs and wants above his own; she knew he would rather have watched the new space explorer movie.  
  
"Did you like it, lass?" Shannon asked as they headed out to his BMW. The night had grown cooler and there was the hint of rain in the air; Ginger was wearing his AMU soccer jacket, and she snuggled up closer to him, her 5'7" frame fitting in nicely to his 6'3" one.  
  
"Oh, I loved it, Shan! Thanks for taking me to that one," she said, smiling up at him. He pulled her tighter to him.  
  
"You're welcome, Ginger." He was happy to be with her, happier still that she had liked his choice in movies. The cute blonde from Ohio was everything he'd ever wanted from a girl, and he was proud to be dating her.  
  
When they reached his little silver sports car, the two could only stare at it. It had been beaten with something heavy, like a pipe, and was completely coated with green spray paint, with words sprayed here and there in black. Shannon went forward, hardly believing his eyes. His car was his favorite material possession; it had been a gift from his late grandfather, and it hurt to see the beautiful little car in this condition.  
  
"Shannon, I'm so sorry," Ginger said, tears in her pretty sapphire eyes. "Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"I'll find out." His deep voice was trembling with fury, and he walked around the BMW, reading the various comments painted and there. Most of them were general slurs against his being Irish, and a few were aimed at Ginger, which made the Irishman's blood run even hotter. It was one thing to taunt him and call him derogatory names, but quite another to do it to his girlfriend.  
Ginger followed him around the car, her eyes widening. She'd never known there was such animosity towards her boyfriend, or her, either. At one particular epitaph about her she gasped, and tears began running down her face. Shannon was at her side at once, drawing her into his tight embrace. "Don't cry, lass, please. None of these things are true. You and I both know that." He buried his face in her blonde curls as she fought to get control of her emotions. He felt her take a deep, cleansing breath. "There, that's better. Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, sniffling. Shannon took her hand and kept her close at his side.  
  
"Back inside. I'll call the police and ask if anyone saw anything." His strides were long and determined, and she had to jog to keep pace. She hoped they could find out who had trashed his little car, and knew that whatever Shannon did to them, they would deserve it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lisa cranked up Jeff's radio as she sang along to the song "Invisible." Jeff just shook his dark head and listened to her; she had a great voice, and even though he wasn't much of an Aiken fan, he thought the song was okay. He was more of a rocker himself.  
  
A drizzle had started and was rapidly becoming more of a downpour, and the windshield wipers made a slight hum as they worked. Jeff pulled onto the freeway; Hutch's sister, Janice, lived a ½ hour away in a small town. After the song ended, Lisa turned the radio back down and glanced at Jeff. She was sitting next to him in the big Dodge; she loved being near him, and hated it when they had to be apart for any length of time. Christmas break had been terrible; she'd been in New York, and he'd been in both Chicago and Orlando. It had been far too long of a separation.  
  
"Lis? What's wrong?" Jeff asked, reaching over to squeeze her knee.  
  
"I was just thinking about this summer. I really don't want to be away from you," she told him, her voice soft.  
  
"Me either. Do you think your parents will let you stay?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't know. My dad already isn't happy that I'm out here. He  
already thinks California is awful far for his little girl to be."  
  
"He let you come here, though," Jeff pointed out, "whether he was happy or not. Besides, you have me, and you know I'd never let anything happen to you." He shot a glance at his rearview; there was another truck behind him that was getting too close to his bumper for comfort.  
  
"I know, but that's only because I want to be a space pilot. And he doesn't know you, so that argument won't work, unfortunately." She bit her lip, thinking. "My mom will probably be able to convince him, though. Who all is going to be here?"  
  
"Me, Lance, of course, and Rick. I think Keith is going to talk to his parents this weekend about it. So you'd be well-taken care of," Jeff told her, gritting his teeth as the other truck got right behind him before pulling over to pass.  
  
"Oh, really? I wonder if anyone else will." It would be fun to have the whole gang together for the summer....her thought was cut short when she heard Jeff swear. "Jeff?"  
  
"Hang on, Lisa," he said, his words sharp. The truck beside him swerved into their lane, and Jeff gunned the Ram to try and stay ahead of it. Lisa grabbed onto the edges of the seat, her face paling. The other driver leveled out and kept pace with Jeff, swerving again. This time, the Dodge wasn't quick enough, and Jeff flung his arm out in front of Lisa to protect her.  
  
The big Ram careened off the road, its wet brakes squealing as it slewed through the mud puddles, Jeff fighting one-handedly to stay in control. Once he got the truck stopped he turned to Lisa, who was staring out the windshield and breathing heavily. She hadn't screamed, or said anything. "Lisa! Lisa, answer me!" he said, shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Jeff? What...what happened?" she asked, slowly focusing on him. She was still breathing too deeply for his liking.  
  
"Some jerk ran us off the road. Lis, look at me." She stared at him, and he put his hands on her shoulders. "Slow your breathing down, honey. It's okay now." Lisa took one deep breath and let it out, and Jeff could see that her panic was over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, his dark blue eyes nearly black with worry. So help him, if she'd been hurt....  
  
"I'm fine, Jeff, just shook up. Are you okay?" She was worried, too, and he gave her a small smile.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm going to check the truck over a second." Hopping out into the driving rain, he looked the big Ram over, but could find no marks. He sighed and climbed back in, shaking the rain from his hair. "The truck's okay too."  
  
"Why would someone do that?" Lisa asked, biting the inside of her cheek. It was one of her bad habits.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the driver was drunk, or just being stupid." He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. "I'm going to call the police and have them meet us here." She nodded and leaned back against the seat, thankful that they, and his beloved Ram, were okay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sven, this place is beautiful," Allura said as they pulled up to the Oakdale Country Club, where a formal dance was being held for the members. Sven had talked to Colonel West, and he had managed to wrangle two invitations for the young Norwegian. Although Matthew and Carole had been upset over Lance and Allura breaking up, they both agreed that Sven was an excellent match for the young Princess.  
  
"It is a very pretty spot," he agreed. He frowned at the rain that was beating down. Could his romantic night with Allura get any worse? "I'm going to carry you in, honey. I don't think you can run in those heels."  
  
"Okay, handsome." She waited while he came around to her side of the Jeep, and when he opened the door, she slid into his waiting arms. Sven held her close to him, trying to keep her dry. Once inside the main doors, he set her down, and they walked into the ball room, Allura gasping with delight at the elegant sight before them.  
  
An event well-attended by its affluent members, the dance floor was completely filled with women in dazzling evening gowns dancing with men in highly fashionable suits. The pretty Princess and her handsome date fit right in.  
  
They danced several songs before retiring to a back table, away from the society chit-chat. Allura got enough of that at home. She closed her eyes and sighed; this had been a dream date come true, and she hoped it wouldn't ever have to end.  
  
"Tired, baby?" Sven asked, reaching out to trace a gentle finger down her soft cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"No, not really. I was just thinking that I don't want this night to end," she said. He grinned; he was glad that in spite of the nasty note and the inclement weather that she was enjoying herself. She deserved this night, no matter what the financial cost was.  
  
"Me either, Ally." He paused, taking her all in. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, drawing her tight to him, his mouth taking hers with a gentle force. Allura sighed against his mouth, letting herself collapse in his strong arms. The kiss was soft, but Sven left no doubt in Ally's mind that she was his.  
  
"Well, well. You never know who they're going to let in. And here I thought this place was supposed to be classy." Allura froze in Sven's arms as he pulled back from her, seeking and finding the owner of the sarcastic, cutting voice. Matt Blanchard was staring at them, a nasty gleam in his chocolate eyes.  
  
Sven's own eyes narrowed, glints of hot anger flashing in them. "Leave us alone, Matt. We don't want any trouble," he said, drawing Allura back into his embrace.  
  
"No? Then step back and let me escort the Princess out of here. I have some plans for her and I," Matt told him. He had 3 of his associates with him; they'd been instructed to stay out of it, but if push came to shove, they were to step in and handle the Norwegian. Sven felt Allura shiver, and he tightened his hold on her.  
  
"You wrote that note, didn't you?" Allura turned her head to look at Matt, all the while pressing close to Sven. He nodded, taking a step closer to them.  
  
"You belong with me, Allura, not this worthless Terran. Why can't you see that?" he asked, reaching out to touch her face. Sven knocked his hand away with a quick move, his coffee eyes smoldering.  
  
"Worthless?" Her voice became haughty, and she raised her head, her eyes locking on his. "There is nothing, I can assure you, worthless about Sven. You, on the other hand, are egotistical, shallow, and a jerk. You are the worthless one."  
  
Matt's eyes glittered, and his breathing became heavier. "I saved you once, Princess. You owe me."  
  
"Saved me? From what?" she asked, leaning on Sven's hard chest.  
  
"When Perry kidnapped you. I told your friends where he was taking you."  
  
Allura gave a small, harsh laugh. "You call that saving me? You were in with Perry, Matt! You probably still are!" Though her words were spoken bravely, Sven could feel her trembling, and he knew he needed to end this.  
  
"Matt, leave us alone. She isn't with you, she doesn't want to be with you, and she will never be with you. Get lost." The last two words came out as a veritable growl, and Matt locked eyes with the Norwegian, seeing in his dark eyes a fierce protectiveness. Matt squared his shoulders.  
  
"Care to make me, Sven?" he asked, putting up his hands in a boxing stance. Allura's eyes widened, and she looked up at Sven, seeing the scowl on his handsome face, and the fire burning in his coffee eyes. She knew then that this fight had to happen, and she slowly backed away from Sven, keeping her eyes on him. The country club members, for the most part, were too caught up in the dancing, themselves, or the bar, to notice what was happening in the very back of their club.  
  
Sven took his stance, and nodded at Matt. "Come on," he taunted, beckoning Matt forward with one hand. Having trained in the martial arts since age 5, Sven was confident in his skills. He glanced at Allura, making sure she was safe. She was pale, but he could tell she agreed with his decision to fight. "Well?" he asked, looking at Matt.  
  
The big blonde smiled. "You first." Sven took off his suit coat and tossed it to Ally, then set himself again. Matt grinned. Allura's new boyfriend must think himself quite the fighter. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to handle all 4 of them. Matt made a quick motion to his associates. "Why don't I start?" the blonde said, and rushed Sven.  
  
Sven kicked out while twisting, hoping to take Matt's feet out from under him, but his move was interrupted by one of Matt's friends, who hit him hard in the chest. Sven fell backward, but managed to keep his feet. Allura, fearing that Sven would be hurt, grabbed a folding chair, folded it back up, and swung it with all her strength at Matt himself.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, Princess. Leave the fighting to us." Matt grabbed the chair and gave her a shove, grinning as she fell back onto the floor, striking her head on the table as she fell. Sven, having seen the whole thing, felt an uncommon rage take over him, and he broke away from Matt's friends and charged Matt, hitting him solidly in the stomach and driving him down to the floor.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her again!" he yelled at the blonde, his voice hot. He punched Matt in the face, feeling his nose give way before his fist.  
  
"Break it up! Get off him!" Hands clutched at Sven and dragged him off, and he jerked away from them, seeing a group of men staring at him. His gaze went to Allura, who was sitting on the floor, rubbing the back of her head. Rushing to her, he slid down on the floor.  
  
"Ally! Are you okay?" he asked, taking her face in his hands. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Ally? Talk to me, honey." She closed her eyes and he felt her start to slump forward. "No! Allura! Wake up!" He dropped his hands to her shoulders and shook her hard. He needed her to stay awake in case she had a concussion. And judging from her behavior, she had just that. "Someone, call an ambulance!" he yelled, and saw a man take out a cell phone and begin punching in numbers. Sven pulled his girlfriend into his arms and began rocking her. "Ally, honey, stay with me, please." Tears began running down his face, and he buried his face in her sunshine hair. 


	7. Recovering

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter is the property of Harmony Gold.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and enjoying. I'm having fun, too.  
  
Chapter 7: Recovering  
  
Rick got up to change movies, glancing at Keith as he did. The Alaskan was lying on the couch, looking completely at ease. Rick knew he really wasn't. "Come on, Keith. Just ask me. You know you want to."  
  
Keith glared at the Arusian. "Fine. What's her name?"  
  
"That's the spirit. It's Kerry Candella, our friend from Arus."  
  
"I don't want a long-distance relationship, Rick."  
  
"She's coming here in the fall. It won't be long-distance," Rick said, grinning.  
  
"And why is she perfect for me?" Keith had to admit, she had an intriguing name.  
  
"She's beautiful, smart, classy, and wants to be the best space pilot out there," Rick said, going to the fridge for a Coke. He figured he'd had enough beer for the night.  
  
"Why aren't you dating her if she's so great?"  
  
Rick gave a dramatic sigh. "No chemistry. What can I say? Besides, Allura thinks you two would be good together."  
  
Keith raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Why didn't you say so before?"  
  
Rick pretended to look hurt. "Oh, so my opinion doesn't matter? Thanks  
a lot!"  
  
"What can I say? I trust Ally more," Keith said, shrugging his big shoulders.  
  
"Very funny." Rick kicked back and popped the top on his Coke. "I'm not telling you anything else about Kerry." Keith studied him for a second, then laid back down to watch the movie. This time around, he'd wait out the Arusian.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura was unconscious when the ambulance arrived at Oakdale General Hospital. Sven hadn't been allowed to ride with her, and he was near- panicked by the time they got there. Matt had been taken to Oakdale by a different ambulance at Sven's insistence. There was no way he'd let the blonde be near her after what he had done.  
  
"Can I see her? Please?" the Norwegian begged. The nurses pushed past him, intent on their jobs. Sven felt frustration flow through him; he was almost out of his mind with worry.  
  
"We'll let you know if she regains consciousness," a doctor said on his way to Allura's room. If, not when. Sven took a deep breath and began pacing, trying to calm down. It was impossible. He needed help. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Rick's number.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Keith and Rick were just finishing up their third movie when Rick's phone rang. "Yeah," the Arusian said, in a good imitation of Lance's style of answering the phone.  
  
"Rick, this is Sven. Listen, I need you to meet me at Oakdale General." Sven's voice was tense, edgy. Rick stood up.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" he asked, his cobalt eyes narrowing.  
  
"I got into a fight with Matt Blanchard and Ally got into the middle of it. She's got a concussion, and she's unconscious. Just meet me, okay? I'm on the 7th floor." Sven hung up and sat down in a chair, putting his head in his hands. Allura was hurt and it was his fault. He should've protected her better. Tears began to run down his face, and he prayed his girlfriend would wake up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rick threw his Expedition into park, shut off the engine, and got out, slamming the door. How could this have happened? Why hadn't Sven kept her safe? Keith, deciding he'd better come along to keep the peace, and because he was worried about Allura, followed Rick, keeping back from his angry friend. He caught up with him at the elevator.  
  
"Rick, take it easy. You know Sven would do everything he could to keep Ally safe," the Alaskan said, trying to keep his own voice calm.  
  
"I know." Rick was angry, but not really at Sven. He trusted the Norwegian to take care of Allura, and was sure it had been beyond Sven's control. The two arrived on floor 7, and found Sven pacing, his face very pale, a slight shake to his tall frame.  
  
"Sven. What happened?" Rick asked, stopping his friend. Sven ran a hand through his hair, sighing.  
  
"We were at the country club and Matt started coming on to Allura. She told him off, and he and I got into it. I got cornered by 3 of his friends, and Ally grabbed a folding chair to hit Matt with, but he shoved her and she fell and hit the back of her head. She's...she's still unconscious." Sven choked on the last word and turned away from Keith and Rick, who exchanged looks of fury.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rick asked, putting a hand on Sven's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, except for the fact that I couldn't protect my girlfriend," he growled out. "I failed her, Rick. She trusted me to take care of her, and now she's hurt."  
  
"Sven, it sounds like there was nothing you could do," Keith argued. "Ally wouldn't blame you, you know that."  
  
The Norwegian took a breath as if to say something, but remained silent. He really wanted to believe that, but wasn't sure he could. What if there had been something he could've done?  
  
"Don't. Don't beat yourself up over it. That won't help her," Rick told him, shaking his head. "She wouldn't want that."  
  
Sven whirled to face him, anger flashing in the depths of his eyes. "How can I not?! What if she slips into a coma, Rick? It's my fault she got hurt. I should've been able to save her before she fell." Sven's rant trailed off as he fought to control his temper.  
  
"You were protecting her, Sven," Keith said, his voice taking on a hard edge, making the Norwegian look at him. "If you hadn't stepped in, Matt might've done something to her, something even worse. You needed to end it, and it sounds like maybe you did. And we all know Ally's tough. Remember when she and Lance hit that tree when we all went sledding? She bounced right back. She's going to be fine." He spoke with more confidence than he really felt, but someone needed to make Sven feel better.  
  
Sven did remember that day, back in December, right before Christmas break. Lance had been goofing off, as was par for course, and had accidentally rammed Allura and himself into a tree at the bottom of the hill. They had all rushed down after them, and had found Lance with a badly sprained ankle and Allura with a nasty bump on her head. Sven had held her tight, angry at Lance for being so careless, and the two men didn't speak for a few days. Oh yes, Sven remembered.  
  
The door leading back to the patients' rooms opened and the doctor who had spoken to Sven stepped out. Sven hurried to him, his heart in his throat. "She's awake now, but she's not feeling well."  
  
"Can we see her?" the Norwegian asked, hearing Keith and Rick walk up behind him. The doctor nodded.  
  
"Only for a short time. She needs to rest. Follow me." Looking at his two friends, Sven followed, hoping she was really alright. He needed her to be okay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginger leaned against the wall as Shannon talked to the police. Nobody at the theatre confessed to seeing anything, and she knew Shannon wasn't quite buying that. She looked over the crowds of students and adults, wondering if any of them had done it, and why. She knew Shannon was popular at AMU, and so was she. Was that why they'd been targeted?  
  
"Ginger?" She looked up, startled, at Shannon, who wore a concerned look.  
  
"What did they say?" she asked, her blue eyes searching his obsidian ones.  
  
"They're going to take pictures of the damage and investigate, but I don't think they'll catch whoever did it. Not in a college town, and there aren't any witnesses." He let out a great sigh, not looking forward to dealing with his insurance company.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shannon. I don't know why someone would do this," Ginger said, her face downcast. He reached out and tipped her chin up.  
  
"Don't worry, Ginger. It's just one of those things." He hugged her, adding, "I just wish it hadn't happened to me."  
  
"Yeah, I know. So...I guess we need a lift, huh?"  
  
"I have to wait for the tow truck, but go ahead and call someone," he told her.  
  
"I hope everyone else's date night is going better," she said and began to punch in a number.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The cops took Jeff's statement and promised him they'd start working on the case immediately. He and Lisa watched them drive away. "So, I'm thinking we're not making Janice's tonight. Do you want to just head back to campus?" he asked, rubbing her knee.  
  
"I think so. It's been kind of a rough night," Lisa said, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You sure you're okay, Lis?" Jeff had kept an eye on her all through his talk with the police, and she'd been edgy and flighty.  
  
Lisa looked down, reaching one hand up to finger the fine necklace that hung around her slender neck. "I...I don't know how to explain it, Jeff, but I just have a weird feeling. Like, like something's wrong, something's happening." She lifted her face to his; his cobalt eyes were concerned, worried. If Jeff was anything, he was a worrier when it came to his friends and especially to her.  
  
"Like someone's in trouble?" he asked, frowning.  
  
She nodded. "Maybe. I don't know. Maybe we should head back and touch base with everyone."  
  
"Okay. Buckle up." Jeff pulled back onto the freeway and drove toward the next exit. Lisa was quiet, contemplating her feeling. It bothered her, because her feelings, her intuition, were rarely wrong.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Keith's cell rang on the way to see Allura, and he stopped to answer it, Sven and Rick pausing. The doctor waited, trying not to show his impatience. "Hello?" Keith said.  
  
"Keith? This is Ginger. Um, could you pick Shan and I up at the Fair Fax?" There was an anxious note to her voice, and Keith frowned.  
  
"You two okay, Ginge?"  
  
"Someone trashed Shan's BMW," she told him, and to fight off her tears again.  
  
"Hang on, I'm on my way," he assured her, ending the call. He looked at Sven and Rick. "I have to go pick up Shannon and Ginger. She said someone trashed Shan's BMW. Rick, can I take your Ford?"  
  
Rick nodded, tossing him the keys. "Are they okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so, just upset. Sven, tell Ally I'm thinking about her, okay?" Keith hated leaving his injured friend, but knew that right then Shannon and Ginger needed him more.  
  
Sven gave him a forced smile. "Sure, Keith. Tell them what happened."  
  
"I will. We'll probably come back here, because they'll want to see her." He nodded to the guys and left, jogging down the hall. Sven and Rick headed to Allura's room, Sven's heart racing. 


	8. Pulling Together

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold.  
  
Thanks for all of your support. MustangAce, glad to see you approve of Ally's choices in aircraft. Failte, Bell, and Roguechere - what can I say? You guys are awesome!  
  
Chapter 8: Pulling Together  
  
Lance walked into his room to find a movie playing and cans of Coke sitting around open, but no one there. Shrugging out of his soaked coat he frowned, looking around for any evidence as to where his roommate had departed to. He found nothing. He sighed and grabbed his own Coke from the fridge before settling down in his chair.  
  
There was a sharp knock a few minutes later. "Come in!" Lance yelled, too lazy to get up. Lisa and Jeff came in, both wet and wearing anxious looks. "You two okay?" Lance asked, getting up.  
  
"Yeah. Are you?" Jeff asked, sitting on the couch. Lisa stayed standing, wringing her hands. Lance eyed her.  
  
"I'm fine. Lis, what's up?" He knew she got feelings sometimes about things. She looked at him, a nervous glint in her dark hazel eyes.  
  
"I um, just have this bad feeling," she told him, trying to give him a small smile.  
  
"We were run off the road tonight," Jeff said, sighing. "Lis thinks maybe something is going to happen to someone in our group, or has happened already."  
  
"Are you two alright? Where'd this happen?" Lance asked, sitting on a bar stool, frowning.  
  
"On the freeway. We were heading to Janice's. Somebody in a truck," Jeff said, shaking his head. "I called the cops and they said they're going to get right on it."  
  
"I'm glad you two are okay," Lance said, his hazel eyes watching Lisa. Of the 3 girls, she was the most serious and the most superstitious. Lance knew her intuition and instincts were rarely wrong; he could tell she was very worried about the bad feeling she had.  
  
"Lisa, honey, come here," Jeff said, reaching a hand out to her. She went to him and sat in his lap, his cannon-strong arms going around her.  
  
"Is everyone else still out?" Jeff asked, looking up at Lance.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Lance's cell went off, and he answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Lance, it's Keith. I wanted to let you know Ally's in the hospital. She's got a concussion. Sven and Rick are with her."  
  
"What? How'd that happen? Where are you at?" Lance narrowed his eyes and started pacing.  
  
"Sven got into a fight with Matt Blanchard. Ally tried to help and Matt pushed her and she hit her head. I'm on my way to the Fair Fax to pick up Ginger and Shannon. Someone trashed his BMW."  
  
"Are you serious? Are they okay?"  
  
"I think so. Ginger sounded pretty upset, but I think they're okay. Do you want to call Jeff and Lisa and let 'em know what's up?"  
  
"They're here with me in our room. I'm gonna head to the hospital."  
  
"We'll see you there. I'm sure Ginge and Shan will want to see Allura."  
  
"See ya." Lance hung up, scowling. He caught Jeff's eye. "Allura's got a concussion, and someone messed up Shan's car. What a night, huh?"  
  
Lisa's eyes widened and Jeff felt her shiver. "Easy, Lis. I'm sure everyone's okay. We'll go with you, Lance." He nodded and the 3 left, Lisa feeling sick to her stomach. What was happening to them? Were they all being targeted? As they walked, Lance filled his two friends in on what had happened to Allura.  
  
Jeff leaned over to whisper to her. "Calm down, doll. Everything will be fine." She nodded, glad for his supportive arm around her waist.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Remember, she's not feeling well, so don't stay too long," the doctor warned Sven. He nodded, not really hearing the man. He only wanted to see his girlfriend.  
  
She was lying in the bed, her face almost white. He moved quietly to her side of the bed. "Ally?" he whispered, not wanting to startle her. She turned her head to look at him, and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Sven?" Her voice was shaky. "Are you okay? I've been so worried!" Her voice broke and down came the tears. Sven slid onto the bed and pulled her into his arms, his embrace tight but gentle.  
  
"Shh, sunshine. I'm okay. You're the one I'm worried about," he whispered, kissing her forehead, feeling her tremble in his arms. "It's okay, baby. I'm here."  
  
Allura buried up against him, her head spinning. She felt so sick, so weak, and she clutched at him. Sven felt anger boil up inside and tried to squelch it. She needed him to be calm.  
  
Rick watched, struggling with his own emotions. A year ago, she would've been in his arms, seeking protection and comfort from him. And though there'd never been any romantic inclinations between the two, he'd liked being her guardian. At least he knew Sven was very capable of taking care of her; otherwise he wouldn't have been so anxious for them to hook up.  
  
"How do you feel?" Sven asked, looking down at the beautiful young woman in his arms. She sniffed and raised her head a little.  
  
"Horrible." She glanced over at Rick, giving him an almost-there smile. "Hi, Rick."  
  
"Hey, Ally," he said, smiling sympathetically. A pounding pain went through Ally's head and she whimpered, Sven pulling her tighter to him. Rick frowned, swearing under his breath.  
  
"If it helps, baby, I broke his nose," Sven whispered, stroking her back. She looked up at him, trying to smile.  
  
"Really? Oh Sven...I was so afraid you'd be hurt!" Her voice held fear and anguish, and his heart constricted.  
  
"I was afraid for you, honey. When I saw you fall....I'm so sorry. I should've been able to get to you," he said, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.  
  
Allura pushed herself upright, ignoring the pain in her head. She took Sven's lean, handsome face in her hands. "Sven, you did save me! What would've happened if you hadn't gotten to Matt? You know he would've hurt me worse." Both were crying now, Sven gallantly trying to stop his tears. He was not a crier by nature, but the tension and worry had finally broken him.  
  
Rick turned and left the room, wanting the couple to have some alone time before Keith came back. He sat down in a chair just outside and leaned his head back against the wall. His mind turned from Ally to their vacation, and he closed his eyes and smiled. All of them could definitely use a good time away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Keith pulled up to the Fair Fax and looked around. There were several groups of teenagers hanging around, but no sign of Shannon and Ginger. He pulled around the front, and saw a tow truck, and headed toward it. Putting Rick's Ford in park he got out and walked up to Ginger, who had her arms wrapped around her body. The rain was just now letting up, and there was a definite chill to the air.  
  
"Ginger?" Keith put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned to him, giving him a tired smile. "Bad night, huh? Come here." He pulled her into a hug, looking over her shoulder for Shannon. The tall Irishman was talking to the truck driver, his head bent against the cold. Ginger was shivering, and Keith turned so he was blocking her from the wind.  
  
Shannon finished up talking and walked over to them, smiling at how Keith was comforting Ginger. It was nice to know that the other guys looked out for her, as he did for Lisa and Allura. That was one of the good things about their group: everyone looked out for each other.  
  
"Sorry about your car, man," Keith said, letting go of Ginger so she could go to Shannon. He put an arm around her, holding her close.  
  
"Me too." The Irishman sighed. "Thanks for coming to get us."  
  
"No problem." They followed him to the Expedition and climbed in.  
  
"Why do you have Rick's truck?" Ginger asked, sounding tired and worn-out.  
  
"We were at the hospital when you called, Gingersnap. Ally's got a concussion. Sven and Rick are there with her." Keith pulled out onto the road.  
  
"What happened?" Shannon asked, glancing at Keith.  
  
"Sven took her to the country club and Matt Blanchard was there. They got into a fight and Ally tried to help, but Matt shoved her and she hit the back of her head." There was an underlying growl to Keith's words. He'd like a crack at Matt himself.  
  
Shannon's dark eyes flashed. "Is she okay?"  
  
"I think so. She was awake when I left. I thought maybe you guys would want to go see her," Keith suggested, concentrating on the heavy traffic.  
  
"Of course," Shannon said, nodding. "Is Sven alright?"  
  
"Yeah. He told Rick and me he broke Matt's nose."  
  
"Aye, good for him." Shannon turned and looked back at Ginger. She was curled up in her seat, looking out the window. "Lass?" She turned to him, and he saw the tears glistening on her cheeks. "Honey, what is it?" he asked, reaching back to squeeze her hand.  
  
"Why is this stuff happening, Shannon?" Her voice trembled. "I mean, your car gets trashed, Ally gets hurt..."  
  
"They aren't related, honey. Matt hurt Ally, and it was probably some punk kids who wrecked the Bimmer," Shannon said, trying to reassure her.  
  
"I know, but it just seems like...I don't know. Like something's always happening to one of us. You know?" Ginger sniffed, wiping at her tears.  
  
"I know, baby. Everything will be okay, though." Shannon squeezed her hand again, wishing he could promise that everything would be all right. Keith drove as fast he could, wondering if Ally was okay. 


	9. A Matter of Trust

WEP owns Voltron. Harmony Gold lays rights to Rick Hunter. I'm just borrowing them all to torture them.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It's greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 9: A Matter of Trust  
  
Lance, Jeff, and Lisa arrived at the hospital and found out what floor Allura was on. Lance was quiet, tense, and Jeff kept a tight arm around Lisa, who felt sick to her stomach. They rode the elevator in silence, and hurried for Ally's room once they reached floor 7.  
  
"Hey, how did you guys know..." Rick was on his feet at the sight of them.  
  
Lance cut him off. "Keith called. Is she okay? Is Sven okay?"  
  
Rick nodded. "Sven's fine. Ally's in pain, but she'll be okay."  
  
"Why are you out here?" Jeff asked, puzzlement in his dark blue eyes.  
  
"Just giving them some time alone. Keith's bringing Shannon and Ginger back here. Shan's car...."  
  
"We know. Keith told me," Lance said. He wanted to see Allura for himself. Though no longer dating, there were still strong feelings in his heart for her. However, Sven was her boyfriend now, and he would respect the Norwegian's place at her side.  
  
The door opened and Sven stuck his dark head out, nodding at his friends. "How is she?" Lisa asked, her pretty face marred by a frown.  
  
Sven sighed. "She'll be okay. She's got a killer headache right now." The Norwegian stepped out, closing the door and standing in front of it. His pose struck his friends as extremely protective and possessive, and they all glanced at each other.  
  
"Sven, can we see her?" Jeff asked, almost cautiously.  
  
He seemed to be considering. "Sven, for cryin' out loud, we're your friends!" Lance said, his temper showing through.  
  
Sven crossed his arms over his broad chest, fixing his dark, icy eyes on Lance. "I know that West. But she's been hurt, and right now I'm feeling pretty protective, so back off."  
  
Before Lance could retort, the elevator door slid open and Keith, Ginger, and Shannon stepped out, hurrying to them. They all paused, taking in the sight before them: Sven and Lance squared off, Rick and Jeff ready to step in, and Lisa pale and worried.  
  
"What's going on?" Keith asked, stepping forward. Lance looked toward him and gestured to Sven.  
  
"He won't let us see Allura." His voice was cool, but they heard his irritation. Keith looked to Sven.  
  
"Sven?"  
  
"She's resting," came the cold response. Yes, these were their friends, people he trusted explicitly, and with his girlfriend. But right now, with Allura struggling with a nasty bump on her head and a terrible headache, he wasn't feeling charitable towards anyone.  
  
Ginger walked up between the two men, putting a hand on Sven's chest and her other on Lance's. "Guys, stop it. Sven, we want to see Ally. I know you're upset because she's hurt, but we're her friends. You owe us that much." Her voice was calm, but there was an authoritative ring to it. She expected to be obeyed.  
  
Sven looked down at her and sighed, dropping his arms. "I'm sorry, you guys. I just, seeing her fall....and then she wouldn't wake up...." He had to stop, the lump in his throat too big. Ginger wrapped her arms around his trim waist.  
  
"It's okay, Sven. We understand." She gave him a tight hug.  
  
Sven looked at Lance. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Forget it. Sorry I jumped on you." Lance nodded. Sven turned and opened the door, sticking his head in. Ally was awake, but just barely.  
  
"Come on in," Sven said, going in and walking over to his girlfriend. "Everyone's here to see you, honey. You up for this?" His voice was gentle, as was the hand he placed on her pale cheek.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine," she whispered, smiling up at him. Truth be told, she just wanted to curl up in Sven's arms and sleep. Ginger and Lisa were the first ones in the room, and they hurried to Allura, taking turns hugging her.  
  
"How do you feel?" Lisa asked, pushing some of Allura's hair away from her face.  
  
"So-so," the pretty blonde said, not wanting to admit how much her head hurt.  
  
The guys came over next, and Allura saw the deep concern and care in their eyes. She smiled up at them, trying to alleviate some of their worry. A dizzy sensation came over her, and she reached for Ginger's arm to steady herself. Her friends and boyfriend exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Ally, I'm going to get the doctor," Sven said, glancing at Lance, who caught his eye and nodded. The handsome Californian moved to Ally's side and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her hand. Sven left on the run, passing several nurses in the hall, who yelled at him to slow down.  
  
Rounding the corner he slid to a stop at the nurses' station. "Yes?" one of them asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"My girlfriend's in a lot of pain and she's dizzy," Sven said, his voice tense.  
  
"Which room?"  
  
"712," he said, sighing as she started to get up. "Is there a doctor she can see?"  
  
The nurse stared at him, her light blue eyes piercing. "I assure you, I am totally capable of taking care of your girlfriend." Brushing past him she walked down the hall. Sven took a deep breath to calm him, and then followed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kerry Candella stretched out on her bed like a lioness, her lithesome, curvy body draped across it like a rug. Her dark red hair gleamed in the overhead lights, and she sighed. Rolling over onto her flat stomach she looked at the clock.  
  
"Kerry! Get out of that bed!" The pretty young woman laughed and got up just as her door was flung open. "You know the Senator wants you at lunch today!"  
  
"Oh Dahlia, why do you worry so much? I'll be right on time for his luncheon," Kerry told the older woman.  
  
Dahlia rolled her blue eyes at her boss's daughter. "I would think you'd like to get up earlier. After all, he is meeting with King Alfor and King Zarkon."  
  
"Uggh, really? I hope Prince Lotor isn't there. I hate him." There was great distaste in Kerry's slightly husky voice. Dahlia's mouth fell open.  
  
"Kerry Jennifer Candella! You should not say such things!" Her appall was quite evident.  
  
"If you'd ever spent any time with him, Dahlia, you'd think the same. Lotor Brizantine is a self-centered, shallow, heartless, egotistical...."  
  
Dahlia smiled. "Sounds like you have a crush on the Prince, dear."  
  
Kerry's apple green eyes widened. "Oh, yuck! No!" She shuddered. "He's evil, just like his father." Picking up her clothes, Kerry rushed past the head maid and into her shower. A crush on Lotor? She shuddered again and turned on the hot water.  
  
She hated these luncheons where her father, King Alfor, and some of the other heads of Arus met with other planet leaders. And she really hated Zarkon Brizantine, the leader of Doom. He was pompous, demeaning, and a royal jerk, but he was tolerated because his planet was the wealthiest in the Diamond Quadrant of the Denubian Galaxy, and he had the best-trained military in the whole of the Alliance, save for Terra's.  
  
"Kerry Jennifer, get a move on!" Dahlia yelled, knocking on the door.  
  
"Whatever!" Kerry yelled back, leaning her forehead against the wall. It was going to be a long lunch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She'll be fine. I gave her some Vicodin for the pain, and she's sleeping now," the doctor said. He'd been paged when Allura started complaining of extreme pain, queasiness, and dizziness. Sven nodded, eyeing the door to 712.  
  
"Is it alright if I stay with her?"  
  
"I'd rather you go home and get some rest, but if you must...." The doctor nodded and walked away. Sven looked at his friends.  
  
"I can call you when she wakes up," the Norwegian said. Jeff stepped forward and nodded.  
  
"Get some sleep, Sven. We'll be back later," the Illinoisan said and waved a hand at the rest of the group. "Lets go, guys and dolls." Sven watched them leave then went into Allura's room.  
  
The Princess was still pale, but no longer looked to be in pain. He sat beside the bed and stretched out, his hands behind his head. It had been a long night; sunlight shone through the window now, and he wanted to sleep, but his mind was restless, edgy.  
  
Her father, King Alfor, had stared at him while he explained what had happened. Sven had felt sweat break out over his brows, and he'd had to fight to keep from fidgeting. Alfor hadn't been happy, but he'd commended Sven for protecting Allura, and the Norwegian had felt better. He'd realized later that that had been his first talk with his future father-in- law.  
  
The thought of marrying the beautiful girl lying next to him made his heart leap and his stomach quiver. He knew they weren't ready for that yet, but Sven knew it would happen. He closed his dark eyes, thinking about Allura, thinking about the Hawaiian vacation, thinking about....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kerry looked around the large dining room, seeing only a few people. Alfor and his advisor, Coran Adams; Zarkon, his detestable son Lotor, and Zarkon's Chief of War, Demetrius Carlotta; and she and her father, Senator Aaron Candella.  
  
"Please, won't you all sit down," the Senator said, giving his daughter a look as they sat. Kerry rolled her eyes. He knew she hated Zarkon and Lotor. Demetrius, while a genius with military tactics, was uncommonly quiet, but his loathsome yellow eyes always seemed to peer straight into her soul, and Kerry felt unsettled around him. At least when Allura had been home, she'd had someone she could relate to at these things.  
  
"Lets push pleasantries aside." Zarkon's blue, rough face was calm, but his eyes glowed with displeasure. "I have received word that some of the other Diamond planets are growing uneasy. They believe a war is coming. Are these rumors true?"  
  
Alfor took a deep breath. Planet Doom was not far from Arus, and with its wealth and military, it was a good idea to keep its ruler happy and at ease. "Yes, the rumors are true. There is unrest in the Diamond Quadrant. However, we have heard of no plans for a war."  
  
"Then why are these planets taking defensive measures?" Zarkon asked, his fangs gleaming as he talked.  
  
"Defensive measures?"  
  
"Alfor, do not take me as a fool. I have recently been turned away from 4 planets on my regular trading route. People are getting scared. Why?"  
  
Kerry looked over at Lotor. The young Doomian Prince was scowling, and looking very much like he wanted to talk.  
  
Coran glanced sideways at Alfor. They had to tread lightly, because they could not afford to have Doom on the wrong side of a war. Alfor thought for a moment. He turned to Zarkon. "Some of the Drule leaders are becoming unhappy with the Alliance and Galaxy Garrison. They feel they are not being included enough in decisions regarding the Alliance."  
  
Zarkon raised a brow. "Only Drule leaders? No one else? Then perhaps the Drules are right." His tone was questioning. He wanted Alfor to come right out and say it.  
  
Dahlia and 3 other maids came in, bringing the food and wine. Kerry smiled at them, glad for a respite. A war? She'd never been through one, and didn't want to go through one. But, that was why she wanted to become a space pilot: to help defend, in the event of a war, her beloved home world. 


	10. Aloha

WEP owns Voltron. Harmony Gold owns Rick Hunter. Someone other than myself owns Domon Kasshu.  
  
Islandgurl - Don't worry about those other characters. They'll be brought into play again.  
  
To everyone else - Thanks so much for the reviews. They keep me writing!  
  
Chapter 10: Aloha  
  
"Alfor, you're avoiding the question. Are the Drules planning to rebel?" Zarkon was beginning to feel belittled, and his words came out hard.  
  
"If they do rebel, will you rebel with them?" Senator Candella asked, arching an eyebrow. His pale green eyes locked on the Doomian King. Alfor took a deep breath, shooting a look at Coran.  
  
Zarkon smiled, showing off the fangs he was so proud of. "That depends. If my planet will benefit from a war, then I will enter one."  
  
"On our side or theirs?" Aaron Candella pressed. Kerry could feel the tension in the room. Lotor was shifting in his seat. Demetrius Carlotta looked bored.  
  
Zarkon's yellow gaze leveled on Alfor. The two Kings stared at each other. "Whichever side has the most potential for profit is the side I'll be throwing in with," Zarkon said, keeping his eyes on the Arusian monarch.  
  
"Then, if it comes to war, I shall pray you will stand with us," Alfor told him, giving a slight nod.  
  
Zarkon stood, Lotor and Demetrius following suit. While the older men began to talk in low tones, the Prince walked over to Kerry, who suppressed her shudder.  
  
"You're looking lovely, Kerry," he told her, his gaze sweeping over her. "Care to join me this evening?"  
  
"In your dreams." Kerry's apple-green eyes sparkled with disgust. Lotor smiled.  
  
"Where has Allura gone off to?" he asked, reaching out to touch Kerry's arm. She jerked away from him.  
  
"She's on Terra, going to the Alliance Military University." Kerry tried to turn away, but he blocked her escape.  
  
Lotor raised an eyebrow. "AMU? Why would she go there? Doom has the best tactical college in the Denubian Galaxy."  
  
"Yeah, but she'd have to put up with you." Her words were harsh, and she was grateful when Alfor called to her. "Yes, your Majesty?" She hurried over to him.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, gentlemen, if we are set on this matter, we will take our leave," Zarkon said, nodding to the 3 Arusian men.  
  
"We'll be in contact soon, Zarkon," Alfor informed him. The Doomian King nodded and led his son and Chief of War out. The Arusian monarch looked down at Kerry. "Arianna and I would like you to go to Hawaii with us over spring break. Allura and her friends will be meeting us there."  
  
Her beautiful, aristocratic face lit up. Allura had told her all about the gorgeous island. "I would love to, your Highness!" He smiled, a kind light in his eyes.  
  
"Wonderful." Alfor turned to Aaron. "I'd like a meeting tomorrow with our cabinet. We need to decide what to do about the rebellion, if one comes to pass."  
  
Aaron nodded, a sigh escaping him. "I fear this is only the start of things to come, my friend."  
  
"Yes, as do I." Alfor and Coran left, talking in low tones. Kerry looked at her father. He had a tired hunch to his shoulders, and his eyes were downcast. Never had she seen him look so dejected.  
  
"Father? Do you really think a war is coming?"  
  
He sighed. "I think there are the rumblings to begin one, yes. We shall just have to wait and see." He walked out of the dining room, and Kerry followed, her head low. Where was Allura when she needed to talk?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two weeks later, the Princess of Arus, recovering nicely from her head injury, and her friends, waited at the airport to board their plane to Hawaii. They were all in high spirits, and Allura wondered how she had ever gotten along without them.  
  
"Flight 172 to Hawaii now boarding."  
  
"Hey gang, that's us," Lance called out, and they began the eager trek onto the big jet. Settling into their seats, they began talking excitedly about the trip. Lance noticed that Emma was too quiet.  
  
"Honey, you okay?" It had never occurred to him that maybe she didn't like flying.  
  
"I'm fine, Lance. Takeoffs always bother me a little." Emma looked out the window.  
  
"If we crash, the impact will kill you. You won't suffer," he said, speaking in a bored-teacher tone. Emma had to smile.  
  
"Lets not talk about crashing," Lisa said, a little nervous. Jeff squeezed her hand and shot a look at Lance, who grinned.  
  
"Relax, Lis. The fear would probably kill you before the impact. You'd never know what hit you. Or, what you hit," came his cheeky reply.  
  
"Lance!" the other guys yelled, causing a number of older passengers to turn and glare at them.  
  
"Can't you guys ever behave?" Ginger asked, a whiny tone to her voice.  
  
"No," the 6 young men chorused. Allura laughed.  
  
"You're all terrible!" she scolded.  
  
Sven kissed her. "Yeah, but you girls love us."  
  
"What? I don't remember ever saying that," Lisa said, sounding  
confused.  
  
Everyone laughed and buckled up as the jet began to taxi.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Domon Kasshu stood at ease in the hotel room, his trademark cape draped over both shoulders. His commanding officer, Major Jason Hawkins, sat on the couch.  
  
"They're on their way," Domon said, his voice quiet. Hawkins nodded. "Do we know for sure there will be an attempt?"  
  
"As far as my Intel reports show, the Tyvekians sent a force of 10 operatives here. If they aren't going to make a move, consider this a vacation." Major Hawkins stood, stretching his 6'0" frame.  
  
"Is Emma staying with the group?" Domon watched Hawkins as he moved across the room to the desk.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You changed the plan." Domon's milk-chocolate eyes snapped.  
  
"Yes." Hawkins handed him a sheet of paper. "This is the flight. Your prime objective is to keep Princess Allura safe. I have other operatives for her parents."  
  
"You weren't supposed to change the plan."  
  
"Stop hawking at me. I am the leader of this outfit." Jason stared at the 23 year old in front of him. "Just do your job."  
  
Domon clenched his teeth to keep back his retort. "Yes sir." The 6'1" young man turned to go.  
  
"And Kasshu....lose the cape." Domon slammed the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kerry surveyed the hotel where they would be staying, and couldn't believe they were really here. Arianna stopped next to her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. Gorgeous," Kerry said, awe touching her tone. The Kahala Mandarin Oriental Hawaii was one of the best, and definitely one of the prettiest, on the island.  
  
"Come along, you two. You can gawk later," Alfor said, taking his wife's hand.  
  
"They even have their own dolphins here," Kerry said, following the adults. She shook her head in amazement.  
  
"Alfor! Arianna!" Matthew West ran to greet them, hugging the Queen and shaking the King's hand. "And this has to be Aaron's daughter."  
  
"Yes, Kerry Candella. Kerry, Colonel Matthew West and his wife Carole," Alfor said, nodding.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."  
  
Matthew waved a hand in the air. "Bah. None of that 'Sir' stuff. It's just Matthew."  
  
"Come, lets get you settled. The kids won't be here for another two hours," Carole said, drawing Arianna and Carole to her. The 3 women walked on ahead.  
  
"What have you been hearing, Matt?" Alfor asked, keeping his blue eyes on his wife.  
  
"It's looking bad, Alfor. Tyvek announced yesterday it's leaving the Alliance, and Garuk and Meridor aren't far behind." Matthew's voice was sober and low.  
  
The King sighed. Things were definitely not looking good. "Keep your ears to the ground. I want to know everything that's happening."  
  
"Of course." The two old friends made their way into the Kahala, not noticing the several people who were discreetly watching them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow, we're finally here!" Ginger said, stepping out into the humid Hawaiian air.  
  
"Yahoo!" Lance yelled, earning a swat from Emma. Her violet eyes roamed over the area. Ah good, Domon was in place.  
  
"Great. Lets grab a taxi," Keith said, going forward.  
  
"Or maybe two," Sven added, shouldering his duffle bag and one of Allura's. The boys hailed taxis and everyone climbed in, eager to get to the hotel and officially begin their spring break.  
  
"How are you, babe?" Sven asked Allura, his voice a whisper. "You feel okay?"  
  
She nodded, smiling up at him. "I feel fine, Sven. I'm so excited!"  
  
He grinned. "Me too. I'm going to take you diving. You'll love it." The thought of diving with her handsome boyfriend made Allura's heart beat faster.  
  
"And I'm taking you horseback riding." She missed riding terribly; the Royal Stables house nearly 25 beautiful animals of different breeds.  
  
"I'd like that," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hey, no kissy-face stuff," Rick said, making a gagging sound.  
  
"Yeah, at least until us single males can get away from you," Keith added, smiling at them from the front seat. Allura stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
The ride seemed to go quickly, and then they were busy unloading and gathering their luggage. "Ally!" Everyone looked up as a gorgeous redhead ran to the Princess, proceeding to nearly tackle her. The two girls whirled around, hugging and screaming.  
  
"Kerry!" Rick rushed to join them, and the redhead jumped into his arms.  
  
"Hey, she's pretty hot," Lance whispered to Keith. The Alaskan didn't answer. His deep maple eyes were glued to the vision that was talking excitedly to Allura and Rick. Lance glanced at him, and a wicked smile began tugging at his lips. Keith was smitten.  
  
Allura disentangled herself from her two friends and smiled, turning to their other friends, waving Sven over to her. "Kerry, let me introduce my boyfriend and friends."  
  
Kerry laughed at something Rick said and turned to Ally. "Okay, this is Sven Jansson, my wonderful boyfriend. Sven, my best friend from Arus, Kerry Candella."  
  
"It's great to meet you, Sven," Kerry said, shaking his hand and smiling.  
  
"You too, Kerry. Ally's told me a lot about you." Sven's smile was genuine, and Kerry was struck by how handsome he was. Allura was beaming, and somehow, Kerry knew that the Princess was going to be with this man for the rest of her life.  
  
"This is Jeff Davis, Lisa Jennings, Shannon O'Brien, Ginger Simons, Lance West, Emma Linden, and Keith Mitchell," Allura said, leaving Keith for last on purpose. Kerry smiled and nodded at each person, but found herself unable to do anything when she looked at Keith.  
  
Keith stared back, every nerve on fire. She was beautiful, classy, and he couldn't say anything.  
  
"Um, Keith? You okay?" Sven asked, grinning.  
  
"What? Oh....yeah." Keith took a deep breath and grinned back. The doors to the big hotel opened and the King and Queen came out, followed quickly by the Wests. Soon there were hugs going around, and everyone was talking and laughing.  
  
Domon stood back, watching over his young charge as she laughed and mingled. She was a pretty little thing. His eyes took on a dark gleam when he spied Kerry Candella among the large group, and a soft groan escaped him. Why was she here? The plans had said nothing about her! The Senator's daughter was another liability, one that he didn't want.  
  
He turned away, speaking in a low tone into a small communicator. "We've got a problem, Major. The Candella girl is here too."  
  
"Keep an eye on her, best as you can. The Princess is your primary concern," Jason told him.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Domon sighed and turned back. His mission had just gotten more complicated.  
  
A quick note: I am going to strive for authenticity on this Hawaiian vacation, so I am using a 2002 travel guide book. The hotel is an actual place. I may make up some things as I see fit, but most of the things they do will be something you could do too. RL2 


	11. Paradise and Orders

WEP owns Voltron. Harmony Gold owns Rick Hunter. Domon Kasshu belong to someone else.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews.  
  
Failte - You continue to be a source of inspiration to me.  
  
Bell - Thanks for keeping pace with me.  
  
Roguechere - Thank you for always reviewing.  
  
Chapter 11: Paradise and Orders  
  
The group had arrived around 7 pm, and after getting settled in their room, met with Allura's and Lance's parents for dinner. It was an extremely lively affair, and Allura noticed Keith and Kerry could barely keep their eyes off each other. A warm smile spread over her face, and Sven leaned over to her.  
  
"Looks like a good match," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. Allura giggled and nodded.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" She let out a dreamy sigh. "Kerry and Keith both deserve someone wonderful, and I think they're perfect together."  
  
"Me too," Lisa whispered from her other side. "Hey, if they hook up, all we need is someone for Rick."  
  
"What makes you think Rick's not seeing someone?" Shannon asked in a low tone from across the table. Both girls stared at him.  
  
"What? Who's he seeing?" Allura asked, leaning toward the Irishman. Shannon winked at her.  
  
"I didn't say he was seeing anyone. I just don't think you should assume he's seeing no one." Shannon grinned at her, and Allura just shook her head. Men could be so infuriating sometimes!  
  
King Alfor stood from his chair, smiling down at the group. His misty blue eyes found his daughter and her boyfriend, and a very slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He could tell how much they loved each other, even for dating such a short time, and thought his daughter had chosen well. Of course, he'd have to talk to Sven before truly and finally passing judgment. He cleared his throat, waiting patiently for everyone to look at him.  
  
"I just want to tell you all how happy I am to be here with all of you. I am glad you could all get away, and I think we are going to have a marvelous time." He looked at his daughter again, and everyone could see the love and pride in his blue eyes. "Allura, you and your friends have a free rein. All we parents ask is that you check in with us at night."  
  
Allura nodded and smiled up at her father. "We can handle that."  
  
He smiled back. "Then you are officially on your own," Alfor said. The young people were quick to get up, yell goodbye, and hurry from the hotel dining room.  
  
"Ah, youth," Matthew sighed, smiling at his wife and friends.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, where to first?" Ginger asked, leaning against the outer wall of the hotel.  
  
"I say the beach," Jeff said, eager to test the water.  
  
"No, not tonight. Why don't we swim in the pool?" Lisa suggested.  
  
"Boring! I agree with Jeff," Lance said, giving his friend a high-five. Lisa wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Why not everyone do their own thing?" Emma asked. "Some of us want the beach, some want the pool." Everyone looked around at each other.  
  
"Fine with us," Sven said, arm around Allura's waist.  
  
"To the beach!" Jeff yelled, and he and Lance took off, pushing and shoving each other. Lisa stared after them, a frown on her pretty face. Jeff turned and shouted, "Lis! Come on!"  
  
She waved at him, then smiled at her friends. "Um, I guess I'm going to the beach."  
  
"Don't step on any jellyfish," Shannon told her, and she whacked his arm before racing after her boyfriend. Emma watched them go, and glanced around. She knew Domon was out there, watching, but she wasn't real comfortable leaving the Princess.  
  
"Em! Come on!" Lance shouted, waving his arms to further get her attention.  
  
"What are you guys going to do?" she asked the others. Sven shrugged.  
  
"Go for a walk, maybe," he said, looking down at Allura.  
  
"That sounds nice. It's so beautiful here," the pretty blonde said, nodding.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to catch up with Lance." They watched her run to him, Lance lifting her up in his arms and spinning her around.  
  
"We'll meet up with you guys later," Sven said, leading Allura away from the group. He was anxious to have her alone after spending all day with everyone.  
  
"I want to swim," Ginger said, glancing up at Shannon.  
  
He grinned. "Wear that little red suit Lisa and Ally were telling me about and you're on," the Irishman said, jumping back at the look on his girlfriend's face.  
  
"What? They told you about it?" Ginger shook her head. "I can't believe those two!"  
  
"Come on, lass, lets go get changed and head to the pool," Shannon said, taking her hand. The red suit in question was a skimpy little bikini that the girls had told him Ginger couldn't resist buying, because she was sure he would love it. Shannon was sure she was right.  
  
Kerry watched them go, and looked up at Keith and Rick. The Arusian was also watching his friends depart, and with a quick side glance at Kerry, he grinned and said, "I'm heading for the beach too. I'll see you guys later." Kerry's apple eyes widened as she realized she was left completely alone with Allura's handsome friend.  
  
Keith frowned in consternation as Rick sauntered away. Was Rick for real trying to set him up now? They'd only just met! He glanced at Kerry, seeing her apprehensive look. "Looks like it's you and me, huh?" Keith asked, giving the pretty redhead a smile when she looked over at him.  
  
"Yeah, it does. So, what are we going to do?" she asked, returning his smile, her apple-green eyes warm and twinkling.  
  
Keith rubbed his chin, his maple eyes thoughtful. "Would you care to go for a walk? We can get to know each other better." He hated the flush on his cheeks; it made him feel like he was 16 all over again, going on his first date.  
  
Kerry walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, enjoying the smooth feel of his coiled muscles. "That would be great, Keith."  
  
He smiled at her, locking his dark eyes on her light ones, feeling a jolt run through him. She was a little taller than Allura and just as fine- boned, but there was more of a tomboyish spunk to her that he found very appealing.  
  
"Lets go." He offered her his arm and she laughed as she took it, leaning slightly on him as he led her down the sidewalk. She decided she could get very used to this, and to him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura gazed about at the beautiful flowers and foliage as she walked, Sven at her side. She felt relaxed and happy, knowing there was no one around who could or would hurt her. Sven stopped and pulled her to him, running a finger down her cheek.  
  
"I love you, sunshine," he whispered, smiling softly at her. "I am so happy to be dating you, Allura. You mean everything to me."  
  
She sighed and leaned on him, her cheek on his chest, feeling his heartbeats. "I love you too, Sven. I can't believe we're here, together." She traced a pattern on his chest, her fingers light as feathers. He pulled her tighter to him, feeling his heart rate quicken at her touch.  
  
Tipping her head up, he lowered his lips to hers, his mouth demanding as it captured hers. Allura felt her knees weaken as Sven deepened the kiss, and knew if it weren't for his strong arms encircling her waist she would fall.  
  
"Hey, get a room!" someone yelled, and this was followed by several catcalls. Sven blushed and grinned as he straightened up, helping Allura regain her footing.  
  
"I didn't know we had an audience," the Norwegian said, reaching out to push some of Ally's hair back behind her ears. "Sorry about that." He gave her a sheepish grin.  
  
Allura shook her head, a grin on her pretty, delicate face. "I enjoyed it, so don't be sorry. Come on, lets find somewhere more private so we can continue our, um, conversation."  
  
"You're a temptress, you know that?" Sven asked, kissing the top of her head and laughing.  
  
"You're quite the rogue yourself, you know," she threw over her shoulder as she walked away. "You started it!"  
  
"Too true." Sven followed after her, already thinking about kissing her like that again. It made his head spin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Domon rolled his eyes at the catcalls directed at the Princess and her boyfriend. He glanced at his watch and sighed. This wasn't the worst assignment he'd had, but looking after royalty really was not his thing. And Emma had been left on the job. That burned him. She appeared to be pretty close with Colonel West's son, and Domon knew that would be a weakness to their team.  
  
He watched Allura and Sven walk off and began moving, staying out of their line of sight. He could only hope that this vacation of theirs would be over soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Prince Haman Niev of Planet Tyvek sat on his throne, idly eating a piece of fruit as he watched his harem girls do their song and dance routine. Normally he was into this, but today there was a more pressing matter than his need for entertainment.  
  
The great doors at the end of his throne room opened and his Chief Advisor, Nara Bruin, came striding toward him, her blue cape fluttering behind her, her purple eyes snapping. It was highly unusual for an advisor to be a woman, but Nara was well-capable of doing the job. Haman valued her opinion.  
  
"What have you heard?" the 24 year old Prince asked, not bothering to stand.  
  
She stopped before him, her hands, tipped with talon-like nails, clasped behind her back. "Our force is in place, your Highness. Garuk and Meridor are poised to resign."  
  
He nodded, his black eyes thoughtful. "Any word from Doom?"  
  
Nara's eyes narrowed to slits. She had little respect for that planet, despite its money and military. "Prince Lotor will be arriving tomorrow, as planned."  
  
Haman smiled. "You dislike Lotor, don't you?"  
  
"I believe hate is the word I would use, your Highness. You know I disapprove of your including him in our little venture." Ice coated her words.  
  
"Come now, Nara, he is a valuable ally. He can bring a vast military and a great amount of money to our venture. Do not be so dead-set against him." There was a warning note in his voice.  
  
"What of our operatives on Terra, your Highness?" Nara refused to speak much of Lotor.  
  
Haman folded his hands in his lap, staring at them for a moment. He must proceed with caution, but he could not be afraid. "Tell Major Kalmor to prepare for a strike. We need to rid ourselves of the Arusian royal family if we are to take Arus and retrieve the robotic lions. Tell him....tell him in 3 days to take them out."  
  
"Yes, my Prince." Nara turned on her boot heels to leave, scattering the harem girls as she went. Haman sat back and smiled. The lions.  
Voltron. 


	12. An Island Evening

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold. Domon Kasshu is the property of someone other than myself. I own any/all new characters.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews. I am so glad you are all enjoying this.  
  
Chapter 12: An Island Evening  
  
"So, you grew up in Alaska?" Kerry asked, looking at Keith across the picnic table. He nodded, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. It's a great place," he said, and she admired the way his maple eyes danced. It was obvious how much he loved his home. "You've always lived on Arus?"  
  
She nodded. "Yup. It's such a beautiful place. You should visit sometime," Kerry told him. She wasn't sure why, but she felt very comfortable around Keith already.  
  
"I'd love to. Are you planning on staying here this summer?" Keith found her fascinating, from her gorgeous hair and green eyes to her sweet and fun- loving personality.  
  
"I'm not sure. I plan on coming to AMU this fall, but I don't know about this summer. I guess if Allura and Rick stay..." Kerry dropped off as Keith reached across to touch her hand. Her surprised green eyes met his intense maple ones, and she felt her heart thud harder.  
  
"Maybe I can give you another reason to stay," he said, his voice husky. He knew he might be moving too fast, but he didn't want to be apart from her all summer. Since he had laid eyes on her earlier that evening, she was all he could think about. Kerry's eyes widened, and she couldn't speak, for her mouth was all at once too dry. Was Keith for real? The handsome young man gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, his dark eyes begging her to trust him.  
  
"Maybe you just did," she said, her voice slightly shaky. Keith flashed a smile at her. There was something about him, some undefined quality that Kerry found she couldn't resist. "I really like you, Keith. Normally I don't say that on a first date."  
  
"Is that what this is?" Keith grinned and leaned closer to her. "Normally I wouldn't do this on a first date, either." He brushed his lips against hers, his heart pounding like a hammer on an anvil. Never was he so bold; he pulled back, watching for her reaction.  
  
Kerry's eyes were closed, and there was a look of excitement upon her gorgeous face. Slowly opening her eyes, she smiled at him, her cheeks flushed. Wait until she told Allura! "I'm glad you did," she breathed, heart thudding.  
  
Keith cupped her cheek in his hand, his dark eyes near black with emotion. One simple, innocent kiss, and he wanted her to be his. "Kerry, um, would you go out with me? I know this is moving really fast, and if it's too fast...."  
  
"Shh, handsome. I like to move fast." Kerry punctuated her statement by leaning over the table and kissing him soundly, making Keith's head whirl. Now he knew why Sven, Shannon, Jeff, and Lance were always with their girlfriends, hating to spend time apart from them. He broke the kiss so he could come around the table, Kerry grinning as he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. His mouth found hers, and the world faded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lisa walked along the edge of the water, looking out over the Pacific as it glittered under the rising moonlight. She sighed, a low sound that did not quite reach her ears. Her pretty dark hazel eyes were troubled; though it was peaceful here, she still felt that something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Hey, beautiful." The words, spoken with loving gentleness, floated to her ears from behind, and she turned to Jeff with a smile. "Come here." Stepping into his arms, she hugged him as he held her tight. "I love you, Lisa." Jeff kissed the top of her head, giving her waist a squeeze.  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart," she murmured, wondering how she could ever express what she truly felt for him. "So much."  
  
"Me too, honey. Me too." The two watched the moon rise to its full height, their arms wrapped around one another, Jeff's chin resting on her shoulder. At that moment in time, the world was right by them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You look splendid, lass," Shannon said, his voice husky with emotion. Ginger blushed under his watchful, intense gaze, and shivered when he reached out to touch her bare shoulder. Keeping his gleaming, obsidian eyes on her blushing face, he leaned in and kissed her, drawing her close to him. They were treading water in the deep end of the pool; Ginger let Shannon support her while they kissed.  
  
"I love you, Irish," Ginger whispered against his mouth when he pulled back to let her breathe. A smile graced his handsome face.  
  
"I love you too, dandy," he said, using his special pet name for her. "That suit is wonderful on you."  
  
"I thought you'd like it," Ginger said, giving him a quick kiss. "You look great yourself." Shannon's muscles were honed to the edge from his rigorous workout schedule, and she let her sapphire eyes roam his body at will.  
  
Shannon watched her, just content to be this close to his love. Her eyes were soft and large, and an incredible shade of blue. Her blonde hair fell in wet ringlets to her shoulders, and the moonlight traced silver fingers against her bare skin. Ginger looked up, almost startling at the intensity with which he was watching her. Another shiver wended its way down her body just before Shannon pulled her to him, his lips on hers with a driving force that quite literally took her breath away.  
  
She knew this was one trip she would never forget; little did the pretty blonde realize that it wasn't soon to be forgotten by any of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lance watched Emma as they walked in the surf, frowning at the tense set of her shoulders. She'd been fairly edgy since they'd split from the group, and it was driving him crazy.  
  
"Babe, relax, will ya?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Emma jumped, her wide, violet eyes going to his concerned face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, Lance." Her tone was neutral, but he could see the turmoil in her eyes.  
  
"It's not nothing. Why won't you talk to me?" he asked, grabbing her arm to prevent an escape. "You've been on edge all night."  
  
Emma fought back the urge to grab his wrist and flip him over. He mustn't know that she was an officer of the Alliance Intelligence Command. A really, really good one, at that. "Lance, I don't want to talk, okay? Why can't we just, I don't know, enjoy this?" She spread her arms out to indicate their surroundings.  
  
A wicked smile broke over the Californian's face, lighting up his hazel eyes. Emma took a step back from him. She knew that look. "Like this?" Lance asked while tackling her to the ground, taking care not to hurt her, his mouth on hers, demanding rather than asking. The gentle, warm water of the Pacific whispered and cajoled her jangled nerves, and she put her hands behind his head and gave in to his kiss.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rick sat on the beach, his cobalt eyes drinking in the vast beauty of the ocean before him. He was glad Kerry and Keith had taken such a shine to one another, and that the other couples were enjoying themselves. His thoughts turned to Megan, Jeff's friend he had met only a few weeks before, and he smiled. She was pretty, and pretty feisty, too, from what he'd heard. He was beginning to wonder when he'd meet the girl of his dreams....  
  
Ah, but there was no sense in pining for a girl. He knew he would meet the one in time, and he wasn't about to be depressed on this vacation. He stood and began the trek back to the hotel. Maybe if everyone was back they could watch a movie or play that loveliest of Terran games, Euchre.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura felt Sven tense up, his arms tightening at her waist, and she glanced up to see him staring at something in the distance, an unsettled look in his eyes. "Handsome, what is it?" she whispered.  
  
"Stay still." The words were short, demanding, and she blinked at his abruptness, but did as he commanded. Sven kept his eyes on the 3 men who had been watching them for the last 10 minutes, his gaze sharp and penetrating. The men were still as they stared back, and a cold feeling wound its way around Sven's heart. Something was wrong. He needed to get them away from the men.  
  
Allura squirmed in discomfort as her boyfriend's arms tightened around her even more, and she tried to break free of his iron hold.  
  
"Stop it!" Sven growled, not once looking at her. Allura's blue eyes widened. He had never used that tone with her before.  
  
"Sven..."  
  
"Shh." His body was taut with focused tension, all of his concentration on those men, who were now talking, their eyes still on the couple.  
  
The Princess felt that if he tightened his hold on her again her ribs would shatter from the pressure. "Sven....air...." she managed to choke out, and the Norseman looked down, at once releasing her, anguish replacing the tension in his face.  
  
"Ally, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hands on her waist, watching as she took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm okay," she said, looking up at him, and he mentally kicked himself for the wariness he saw in her eyes.  
  
"There're 3 men over there that have been watching us, and I have a bad feeling about them. I didn't realize I was holding you so tight. I'm sorry," he apologized, concern etched in his face.  
  
Allura glanced over at the men, frowning, then turned back to Sven. "They're Tyvekian," she told him, shivering. Sven gave her waist a tiny squeeze.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Their skin is a mottled green and brown color. Tyvek consists mostly of tropical jungles, and their skin acts as a camouflage. They aren't a very, um, nice race of people." Another violent shiver followed.  
  
"It's okay, doll. Come on." Sven turned her, keeping himself between her and the men, who were looking quite interested in them. "Lets get back to the hotel." Allura nodded and leaned against him, Sven making sure not to hold her so tight. He didn't realize his own strength at times.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Domon had pulled his laser-sighted handgun and was ready to fire if needed. All the Tyvekians had to do was try one little stunt....he was surprised to find how perceptive the girl's boyfriend was, and how protective. He would make Domon's job a little easier.  
  
When she and her boyfriend turned back, Domon fell in behind them, out of sight as always. No matter how protective the guy was, he didn't have the training or experience of an AIC officer. This was one problem best left to the professionals. 


	13. Riding the Waves

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold, and Domon Kasshu belongs to someone other than myself. I own anyone new.  
  
Thanks to all my faithfuls for their reviews and kind words.  
  
Chapter 13: Riding the Waves  
  
Prince Haman watched the Doomian warship settle in for its landing, admiring the sleek black spacecraft with a practiced eye. Tyvek itself had an outstanding military; its ground forces, trained in guerilla warfare, were second to none in the Alliance. Nara stood beside him, her bright purple eyes practically sizzling with contempt.  
  
"Be nice, Nara. I need his aide," Haman warned, glancing at her. Nara nodded, feeling it was best not to talk. The ramp was lowered from the warship and Prince Lotor Brizantine descended, his long white locks flowing over his broad shoulders like a river.  
  
"Haman! How nice to see you again," Lotor said, clasping hands with the young Prince.  
  
"Lotor. It is good to see you as well," Haman said, nodding. "You remember Nara Bruin, my Chief Advisor."  
  
Lotor's yellow eyes lit with inner fire as he turned to the young woman. Her skin was a lighter mottled than Haman's, and she wore her auburn hair pulled back. "Nara. We meet again."  
  
"Prince Lotor." She spat out his name, and Haman gave her a sharp look. Lotor looked amused.  
  
"Come, friend. We have much to discuss." Haman turned to lead the way back into the castle. Lotor fell in line beside him; Nara followed behind, a scowl on her decidedly pretty face. "What does King Zarkon say of this?"  
  
"My father approves of your plan. He suspects Alfor has been withholding information from him." Lotor's voice was hard. "The Arusians must be brought under our control if we are to have Voltron."  
  
Haman nodded. "Yes. My operatives are in position to assassinate the Royal family even as we speak."  
  
Lotor stopped, his eyes narrowed. "Even Princess Allura?"  
  
"Of course. There must be no one left to take over," Haman said, frowning. "Does she mean something to you?"  
  
"I fancy her, yes, but only as an addition to my harem," Lotor said, smiling. "She is a truly beautiful creature."  
  
Haman clapped Lotor on the shoulder and grinned. "I have several new girls who will give you a good time tonight."  
  
"Really. Tell me of them." The two Princes walked away, Nara battling back her disgust. She was loyal to Haman, and whatever he chose to do with his women did not bother her, but listening to Lotor's sick and twisted tales was enough to make her heart burn with anger.  
  
It was going to be a long week with him here.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Um, are you guys sure it's safe to surf out there?" Lisa asked, gazing in awe at the big waves bearing down to batter the beach.  
  
"Yeah, you guys aren't really that good, are you?" Allura added, her voice nervous. Sven took on a wounded look.  
  
"Ouch, baby. That hurts!" He rolled his deep brown eyes. "We'll be fine. Promise."  
  
"Yeah, see those guys on the stands? They're called lifeguards. Say it with me. Liiiffeeeguuuaaarrrdddsss," Lance drawled out, sidestepping a slap on the arm from Emma.  
  
"Besides, the flags are yellow. We'll be okay," Keith added, smiling at Kerry for her reassurance. No one had been too surprised when they'd shown back up at the hotel, kissing and hugging. It seemed everyone thought they'd make a good match.  
  
The group was standing on Sandy Beach, looking out at the 20 foot waves rolling in. There were several surfers and bodysurfers already tackling the monsters; the guys couldn't wait to get out in the water. Shannon was the only one who looked a little nervous, besides the girls.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's do this." Jeff walked away from the group, his eyes and stride determined. Lance caught up with him, a swagger to his stride. They were the best surfers of the group; neither had any fear of the water. Keith, Sven, Rick, and Shannon followed, with the 5 girls coming along behind.  
  
"They're going to kill themselves," Ginger whispered, frowning. She was worried about Shannon; the Irishman was a good swimmer, but he'd never been surfing before.  
  
"Don't worry about him too much, Ginge. Sven said they'd look out for Shan," Allura whispered back. The girls stopped and spread out their blankets and towels, each stripping off their shorts and tank tops. The guys checked over their boards.  
  
"So long, babes." Lance waved at the girls and ran out into the water, followed by Jeff. Both splashed out in reckless abandon, lying on their boards as they paddled out.  
  
"Be careful!" Kerry yelled as the other guys followed suit, her apple green eyes intent on Keith. She really couldn't believe they were dating already.  
  
Soon the 6 young men were way out in the water, and the girls saw Lance, distinguishable in his dark red trunks, raise up on his board and turn with the wave, his body tensing and yielding as the monster wave brought him closer to shore.  
  
He rode it in, and the girls all ran out into the water, cheering and screaming for him. The water was rough; even in 4 and ½ feet, the girls found it difficult to keep their balance. Lance caught Lisa before she got knocked off her feet, and held Emma up at the same time.  
  
"Girls, stay out of the water here, okay? It's too dangerous for you," he said, and they saw the intense concern and seriousness in his hazel eyes. "Promise me."  
  
"We promise," Ginger said. "But later you guys have to take us somewhere to swim."  
  
Lance's tense muscles relaxed and he grinned. "You got it. Come on." He ushered the young women out of the water, feeling better once they were all back on shore.  
  
"Wow, look at Jeff go!" Lisa said, shading her eyes and pointing. Jeff, in brilliant emerald trunks, was riding high on a wave, making the task seem way too easy. Just as he was about to ride the beast in, he lost his balance and disappeared under the dark blue water. Lisa held her breath; reaching up, she grasped her necklace.  
  
"Relax, Lisa. He's a strong swimmer," Lance said, squeezing her shoulder. They saw him bob to the surface, and she sighed. "See?" He turned to go, giving them all another firm look. "Stay out of the water."  
  
Emma rolled her violet eyes at him. "Yes, Daddy, we promise. Now go on. Impress us." He grinned and sauntered away, then broke into a run, unable to resist his need to be in the water.  
  
The other guys were managing quite well; even Shannon was "hanging 10," surprising both him and Ginger. His athletic prowess seemed to have no limits.  
  
After an hour the girls began to get bored. "Let's walk down the beach," Allura suggested, sitting up and stretching. The boys, even when resting, stayed out in the water, lying on their boards.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ginger stood up, adjusting her sunglasses. While happy that Shannon had mastered his board, she was feeling a little put-out that he hadn't come in to see her. Jeff and Keith had both come up to shore, and Sven at least yelled to Allura, but her Irishman seemed to have forgotten her.  
  
"Alright ladies, lets go," Emma said, taking the lead. She was finding it very difficult not to become attached to these girls who had taken her in, accepting her as one of their own, even when she had technically "stolen" Lance from Allura. She was also getting way too involved with Lance.  
  
The girls left their shorts and tank tops off; they were all wearing bikinis, and made for a gorgeous picture as they strolled down the beach, talking and giggling. Several lifeguards called out to them, most wishing they had a reason to perform mouth-to-mouth on them.  
  
"So Kerry, you and Keith are moving pretty fast," Lisa said, smiling at the redhead.  
  
Kerry blushed, a silly smile on her face. "Yeah, we are. But it doesn't feel rushed, you know? He's so wonderful and sweet..."  
  
"And the fact that he's drop-dead handsome doesn't hurt either," Allura said, grinning. "Hey, do any of you know who Rick is seeing?"  
  
"Do I detect a little protectiveness in your voice, Ally?" Emma teased.  
  
Allura nodded, her ocean eyes twinkling. "No more than befitting a best friend."  
  
"Ginger, do you know?" Lisa asked, eying the blonde. "Shannon said Rick might be dating someone."  
  
Ginger pressed her lips together. Shannon had mentioned she shouldn't probably say anything, but if the girls could guess.... "Well, she sort of runs in our group. She had a thing for Keith the fall of freshman year, and then Lance after that."  
  
"Meg Connelly?" Lisa's voice held a hint of astonishment. "Really?"  
  
"I don't believe it," Allura said, eyes narrowed. "I just don't see that."  
  
"Who is she?" Kerry asked, curious.  
  
"She's um, well....she can be difficult," Ginger said. "She doesn't take well to new girls in what she considers 'her' territory."  
  
"Yeah, she hated me when I first moved here," Allura said, scowling. "I can't believe Rick would date her!"  
  
"Well, they've only gone out twice," Ginger hurried to say, not wanting to upset her roommate.  
  
"She better not hurt him." There was a definite coldness to Allura's voice.  
  
"We can beat her up if she does," Emma offered, liking the camaraderie she felt with the girls. Allura grinned.  
  
"Okay." They continued walking down the beach, their topics ranging from boys to clothes to movies to flying and their future careers in the military. They didn't notice how long they'd been gone, for none of them sported a watch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sven was lounging on his board, watching Jeff and Keith ride a wave in. They were both good, but Jeff definitely had the edge. He glanced toward shore, his dark eyes seeking out his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey Lance!" the Norseman yelled out to his friend, his eyes searching the beach. Lance paddled over to him, noting Sven's clenched jaw.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are the girls?"  
  
Notes: Sandy Beach is an actual place. It's on the East shore of Oahu. It has extremely rough and high waves; the lifeguards at Sandy perform more rescues than lifeguards on any of the other Hawaiian beaches. They use a system utilizing flags of green, yellow, and red to denote the water conditions; green for fine, yellow for caution, and red to say the water is very dangerous. 


	14. Aggravations

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold, and Domon Kasshu belongs to someone other than myself.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Failte - Glad you're enjoying the story. I'm having a great deal of fun writing it!  
  
Chapter 14: Aggravations  
  
"I don't know." Lance felt a stab of fear skewer his heart. Where could they have gone? "I told them it was too dangerous to swim." Sven snapped his head around to stare at Lance.  
  
"You don't think....no. They wouldn't have all...." Both men stared at each other and began paddling in furious rhythm to reach the shore. Rolling off their boards they swam the last 7 feet before stumbling out of the water and racing to where the girls had been.  
  
"They didn't take anything with them," Sven noted, not knowing if that was good or bad. Lance ran a rough hand through his dark brown hair. He turned his gaze toward the ocean, seeing that the waves were becoming larger and more aggressive. If the girls had ventured out into that....  
  
"Where are the girls?" Jeff asked from behind them. The others were with him, each wearing a differing look of concern.  
  
"We don't know." Sven's eyes showed his panic, panic that he was grappling with. He needed a calm head to find Allura and the others.  
  
"Did they go swimming?" Rick asked, frowning.  
  
"Let's hope not," Keith said, pointing to a lifeguard station. "The flags just went red."  
  
"I think they got bored and went for a walk," Shannon said, his voice quiet. He knew he'd been ignoring Ginger, but it had felt so wonderful to be in the water and riding the waves. The others all turned to him.  
  
"Let's split up then and see if we can find 'em," Lance said, a tense set to his jaw.  
  
"Good idea. Lance, Jeff, you're with me," Keith said, a firm ring to his voice. They began walking away, the other 3 going in the opposite direction, all hoping the girls were okay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Domon tilted his head to the sun, enjoying for a moment the warm heat. The King and Queen had picked a good time of year to come, for the weather was balmy but not stifling. He paused when the girls did, appreciating their wealth of beauty. At least this part of his detail was nice.  
  
A frown broke over his handsome, chiseled face when a group of men approached the girls. There were no Tyvekians, but Domon didn't like the way the guys were coming on. He began to move closer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey there, honeys. What's up?" The girls turned to see a group of 7 young men with appreciating grins on their faces.  
  
"Not much," Ginger said, giving them a cool smile. She didn't like the way the guys were looking at them.  
  
"Care to go for a swim?" a man with long blonde hair asked, taking a step toward them, a gleam in his blue eyes.  
  
"In that water? Whatever," Kerry spoke up, giving them a cold look. Lisa and Allura stood behind her, with Emma next to Ginger.  
  
"Oh come on. We wouldn't let you get hurt," another said, and the girls couldn't quite contain their shivers. It wasn't as if they were in any real danger from these men, but they were outnumbered, and the men were intimidating, making a circle around the girls.  
  
"Back off," Emma ordered, letting her commanding tone rise a bit.  
  
"You're the tough one, huh? I bet we can break that spirit," the blonde said, touching her shoulder. Emma knocked his hand away.  
  
"Come on, honey, just relax." The circle of men began to tighten in on the girls, and they huddled together, beginning to wish they hadn't wandered so far from the boys.  
  
"Hold on." Everyone turned at the icy voice, seeing a tall, dark-haired young man standing behind them. Emma's violet eyes widened. Why was Domon interfering? It wasn't as if these punks were threatening Allura's life.  
  
"What?" the blonde with long hair asked, sneering at Domon as he moved closer.  
  
"I believe you're bothering the ladies."  
  
"Aw, are we bothering you?" The men all laughed at the girls, who glared back.  
  
"I suggest you move on." Domon kept his eyes on the blonde, figuring him to be the ring leader.  
  
"You gonna make us, hotshot?"  
  
Domon's eyebrows lifted, and his mouth quirked into a cool smile. "By all means." He was wearing khaki shorts and a light blue button shirt that he'd left undone, the ocean breeze blowing it open enough to show both his well- muscled chest and the holster at his hip with his favorite handgun.  
  
The blonde threw his hands up in a gesture of defeat as he backed away from the girls. "Hey, we don't want any trouble. Come on, guys."  
  
"Apologize to the ladies."  
  
The blonde scowled but did as told. "Sorry for, you know, wanting to have a good time." His voice did not sound like he was sorry at all. He glanced at Domon, who rested his hand lightly on the gun. "Okay, we're really sorry to have bothered you."  
  
"Get going." Domon watched as the men hurried up the beach.  
  
"Thank you," Lisa said, smiling at the handsome stranger. He nodded.  
  
"Not a problem. I suggest you depart the area in case they come back." Domon looked at each of them and turned to go, knowing Emma was sending him daggers for getting involved. But he was used to dealing with men of stalker caliber, and these men had had that hungry look. Domon felt he was justified for stepping in.  
  
"Wow, who was that?" Kerry asked, as they watched the young stranger go back the way he'd come. "He kind of has that James Bond thing going on."  
  
"Yeah, he sure does. What a hottie," Ginger said, sighing.  
  
"I wonder what his name is," Allura chimed in, her blue eyes dreamy as she stared after him. Emma rolled her eyes, knowing if Domon could hear their comments he would be impossible to work with.  
  
"We should head back so the guys don't freak out," Lisa said, always thinking ahead.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I bet our Mr. Bond will look out for us until we get back," Ginger said, smiling. Allura and Kerry giggled. It was romantic to think that there was a guy like that watching over them.  
  
Emma and Lisa exchanged a look and then smiled. Emma had to admit, Domon was very suave and debonair, and quite handsome. The 5 girls began their trek back to their beach site.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nara approached the two Princes, ignoring Lotor's questioning look as she cleared her throat. Haman turned to her, his black eyes narrowed. "What is it?"  
  
She held her ground. "The operatives were spotted by Princess Allura and her boyfriend."  
  
Haman shoved his chair back and stood, a scowl on his face. "Do they know that for certain?"  
  
Nara nodded. "Yes. They know there are Tyvekians there, and of course the Princess would be afraid of them. We do not have a very nice reputation."  
  
Haman rubbed a hand over his face. "Perhaps we should step up the attacks then."  
  
"Is that wise?" Lotor asked, eying the Tyvekian leader. "Everything is set for a certain day and time."  
  
"Yes, but if the Princess knows my men are there, she may say something to the King and Queen."  
  
"It would not be unusual for your people to vacation on Terra, so why would Allura think twice about it?" Lotor had stood as well, his cold amber eyes on Haman.  
  
"Oh, are we on first name basis with the Arusian Princess?" Nara asked, arching her thin eyebrows.  
  
"We've known each other for quite some time, but I assure you, I have no attachment to her," the Doomian Prince said, shrugging.  
  
"Stop bantering. Nara, tell our men to attack tomorrow, at first opportunity. They do not need to wait until the night."  
  
"Yes, my Liege." Nara turned away, glad to get away from Lotor.  
  
"And Nara? I want the Royal family dead. Not critically injured. I don't want any of them coming home alive." Haman's voice was cold and unyielding. She nodded and hurried away, her boot heels clicking on the polished red marble floor.  
  
"You are a cruel man." Lotor grinned at Haman, who chuckled.  
  
"No more so than you, my friend."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, here they come," Keith said, pointing out the slow-moving group of girls. The guys had all met up again, neither group having had luck finding them.  
  
"They better have a good explanation," Jeff said, his cobalt eyes sparkling with anger. The guys watched the girls walk up; Lisa gave Jeff a big smile and came over to hug him. Jeff kept his arms crossed over his chest, and she faltered, confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Jeff? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Why would something be wrong, Lisa?" She glanced at her friends, who all looked as confused as she was.  
  
"Sven?" Allura went to him, not liking the fierce light in his brown eyes or the hard set to his jaw. "Are you guys mad at us?"  
  
"You could say that, Allura." There was no warmth to his tone. Her eyes widened, and he saw the hurt look in them, but didn't let his resolve waver.  
  
"Why?" Ginger asked, glancing up at Shannon. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Guess, Ginger. Why would we be mad at you lasses?" he asked, his voice calm.  
  
"Because we went for a walk?" Emma figured it out, and her incredulous eyes went to Lance. "That is so lame, Lance!"  
  
"Oh yeah? How lame is us trying to find you girls after we notice you're gone? How lame is panicking when we couldn't find you?!" Lance fired back, letting his temper run unchecked.  
  
"You should've known we wouldn't go far!" Emma yelled back, her violet eyes furious.  
  
"Far enough we couldn't find you!" Lance shouted, his face flushed with heat. "We were afraid you girls would get into trouble!"  
  
Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Calm down, Lance."  
  
"Yeah, Lance. We're safe," Kerry said, her tone haughty. Keith turned a cold glare her way.  
  
"Stay out of it, Kerry. You girls should've stayed put," the Alaskan told her. Her apple green eyes narrowed. Just who did he think he was, anyway? Nobody talked to Aaron Candella's daughter that way.  
  
"Excuse me, Keith? You guys left us to go out and play, and we couldn't even enjoy swimming because Lance said it was too dangerous for us! What were we supposed to do?" she asked, voice heavy with anger.  
  
"You should've told us you were bored," Rick said, earning him 5 icy glares.  
  
"Or told us you were going for a walk," Jeff added, frowning at Lisa.  
  
Allura had begun to move away from the group, tears in her eyes. It had been her idea to go for a walk, and she should've thought to tell Sven. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation, and they were all at each other's throats. How could things get any worse? She sighed, her head hung low, her blonde hair falling into her face. 


	15. Premonitions

WEP owns Voltron. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold, and Domon Kasshu belongs to someone very lucky. I'm just having some fun with them.  
  
Failte - Thanks for all of your support. The guys will see the errors of their way.  
  
Bell - Domon and Emma know each other because they've worked with one another before. And if you're a G-Gundam fan, try reading my own G-Gundam story, Gundam Terror.  
  
Roguechere - Yes, Allura is very emotional. Glad you like the story.  
  
Just a quick note: This story has taken on a life that it wasn't really meant to have. It was supposed to be just a quick little jaunt on spring break, but the characters, particularly the "bad guys," have taken over and are forcing me to cooperate with them. Things are going to get shaken up, and the Lions are going to make somewhat of an appearance.  
  
Chapter 15: Premonitions  
  
Sven noticed Allura had moved away and felt his heart soften as he looked at her. He thought maybe she was crying, from the way her head was bent down, and he went to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Allura stiffened at the contact and bit her lip to keep the tears back.  
  
"Are you going to yell at me?" she asked, her voice trembling. A gentle squeeze on her shoulder had her fighting not to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, sunshine. We were just....I was just worried that something had happened to you," Sven said, his voice soft and low. He turned her so they were facing each other, but Allura refused to look at him. She wasn't sure she could take it if he had that icy look in his eyes, eyes that she had thought she could trust all the time. "Honey, please look at me," the Norwegian begged.  
  
She glanced up, and her breath caught. There was no iciness to those beautiful eyes now; but there was a wealth of love and warmth, and she felt her tears slide down her cheeks. Sven pulled her tight against him, knowing he was responsible for those tears, and hating that. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Me too," Allura whispered back. "I should've told you." He gave her a gentle squeeze, feeling the instant urge to run away with her and be alone.  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay," he said, reassuring her. "I'll make this up to you. I promise."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The others had stopped fighting and were watching Sven and Allura, and the guys felt their anger dissipate almost immediately. After all, they had pretty much ignored the girls since they'd come to Sandy Beach, and at least the girls hadn't left them there. Jeff glanced at Lisa, his cobalt eyes softening at the pretty sight she made. How could he be mad at that lovely angel?  
  
Lance rolled his hazel eyes at Sven. How could the guy just turn to mush like that? But then he looked at Emma, and knew how. Emma was his everything, and the thought of her hurt or worse had spurred him to instant anger, feeding off the stress. Now however, he only wanted to hold her.  
  
Shannon smiled at Ginger, who turned away. Well, he deserved the snub. He'd ignored her all morning, and then had treated her coldly just now. Somehow, he'd make it up to her.  
  
Keith edged closer to Kerry, and she moved away, not sparing him a single look. He sighed. Well, he supposed it couldn't all be hearts and flowers like the night before. He'd have to grovel, but she was so worth it.  
  
Rick merely shook his head. Women were hard to deal with, and it was at times like this that he was glad not to be dating one. But, he loved these 5 young women, and he knew they were all worth the effort of making up. Fortunately for him, he wouldn't have to grovel so much. He was like their brother, and they'd expect this type of reaction from an overprotective brother.  
  
Sven turned and looked at his friends, reading the guys' expressions. "Go on, make up," he whispered, smiling, encouraging them. The guys finally went to their girls, talking quietly and soothingly, calming down the ruffled feathers. Allura looked up at Sven, a shy smile on her face. "What, honey?" he asked, pushing her hair back behind her ear.  
  
"I love you," she said, laying her cheek on his hard chest.  
  
"I love you too. Come on. We need some you-and-me time."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The group split up and went their separate ways, eager to make up to one another. Domon stayed with Allura and her boyfriend. As he climbed into his rental car, his communicator went off.  
  
"Kasshu."  
  
"Domon. Are you with the Princess?" Jason Hawkin's voice sounded strained.  
  
"Yeah, of course. What's up?"  
  
"I just got word that Lotor is on Tyvek. It seems he's in on this with Haman."  
  
"Just great. I thought Alfor was pacifying Zarkon." Domon wore a heavy frown.  
  
"That's what we thought. Look, I've got reason to believe the Tyvekians are going to try something soon. Keep a close eye on her."  
  
"You know I will." Domon sat back in the seat and punched the steering wheel. He hated missions like this, where the enemy could pop out at any time, from anywhere. Assassins were hard people to catch, too. He'd make sure to stay tight to the Princess. She seemed like a nice girl, and it was his job to keep her alive. And Domon had never failed at a job yet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura gazed at the diving gear that littered the dive shop. There were air tanks, hoses, and regulators all over the place, and she wondered how anyone could keep it all straight. Sven was talking to the owner, trying to persuade him into letting Sven teach her how to dive.  
  
At last the Norseman came to stand beside her, grinning. "Okay babe, we're all set. We'll grab some gear and go."  
  
"Okay." She wasn't feeling overly confident. Oh, she was confident in Sven's skills and his ability to keep her safe, but she wasn't a huge fan of the water. Swimming was fun and she wasn't bad at it, but being 70 feet under wasn't a comforting thought to her.  
  
Sven took everything they'd need, paid, and led her from the shop. It was quite apparent how eager he was, and she didn't want to dampen his enthusiasm, so she remained quiet. However, Sven was able to decipher why she was so quiet.  
  
"Nervous, baby?" he asked as they stepped out onto the long dock where they would be diving from. He glanced at her.  
  
"Yes. I mean, I know you'll take care of me, but, all that water...."she trailed off, not wanting to sound like a baby. He squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"It's easy, Allura. And I'll be right beside you the whole time, okay?" She took a deep breath and nodded. Sure. It'd be a piece of cake.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alfor and Matthew strolled along behind their wives as they shopped, enjoying the time together. They didn't see each other often, and their talk rambled from subject to subject, until at last coming to one they least wanted to talk about and most needed to.  
  
"Meridor and Garuk resigned this morning," Matthew said, frowning. "And Prince Lotor was spotted on Tyvek. You know things are going to crumble out from beneath us."  
  
"I realize that. And Arus is in a direct path of destruction." Alfor sighed. The peace he had been holding to was slipping away. "Andrew Blanchard went to Doom last week."  
  
"Please tell me he's not throwing in with Zarkon." Matthew's voice held astonishment.  
  
"It appears that way. And if Tyvek decides to revolt, Doom will go with it."  
  
Matthew rubbed the back of his neck in a very Lance-like gesture. "Are the lion ships ready?"  
  
Alfor snorted. "Yes, but where are the pilots?"  
  
"Surely you have some Arusians with the skills."  
  
The King shrugged. "You know they aren't merely piloting skills, Matt. They have to be...tuned to the lions in order to fly them. And I'm afraid there are no Arusians with that ability. Well, except...."  
  
Matthew stopped and turned to Alfor. "No, not Allura! You aren't going to let your heiress fly, are you?"  
  
"Matt, she's at AMU! You think that's just for social skills? Flying is in her blood. I sent her there for training. She has the Touch."  
  
"Does she know that?"  
  
"Yes. She's known it for a long time, but I've forbade her to tell anyone." Alfor was quiet now, his head down. "There is going to be a great war, Matt, one that neither of us will live to see the end of. I've foreseen it in a vision I had not so long ago."  
  
Matthew felt as if the world was moving all around him, and he leaned against a post. "What about our kids?"  
  
Alfor smiled, sadly. "That part of the vision was cloudy at best. But they will somehow be together, my friend, taking care of each other. Whether they will both make it, I don't know."  
  
Matthew nodded, a grim smile etched into his handsome features. "Whatever may come, old friend, our kids will fight the evil, and they will win. I'd bet on it." Alfor smiled and the two continued on after their wives.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Coran Adams finished the paperwork Alfor had left for him and leaned back in his high-backed leather chair. It was nice to be able to relax after a hard day's work. He hoped the Royal family was having fun.  
  
A firm knock at his study door roused him from the cobwebs of sleepiness, and he bade the person to enter. Eleanor Parkins, Arianna's maid and right- hand woman, slipped through the door balancing a tray in one hand and a tea pot in the other.  
  
"Ellie. How are things?" Coran asked, studying her as she sat down across from him. She looked tired.  
  
"Busy, Coran. I wish they hadn't gone." There was worry in her voice, and her hand shook as she poured the tea.  
  
"They needed a break. There might not be time for one soon." He didn't want to frighten her, but he believed in telling the truth.  
  
"I know. I wish they would bring the Princess home with them. After that kidnapping....ah." Ellie leaned back in her chair, finally meeting Coran's blue-grey eyes. "Do you think this war is the one, Coran?" The war she referred to was the one in the King's vision, a war that would rip apart the universe and destroy many planets and races.  
  
"We have not yet heard Black lion roar. When she does..." Coran left off, sighing. Alfor had told them of the vision. The Pride had risen up to fight yet again, but no one knew who the pilots would be. One was Allura; the thought brought a cold touch to Coran's heart.  
  
"War is coming, Coran. I can feel it. Her Majesty has been nervous all week, barely eating a thing. Do you think the Pride will be able to save us?" Ellie played with a sheaf of papers on Coran's desk, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"I hope so, Ellie. I really hope so." 


	16. The Awakening

WEP owns Voltron. R.H. belongs to Harmony Gold. D.K. belongs to someone other than myself. Thanks.  
  
Anony - Yes, Domon is from the G-Gundam series. He pilots Shining Gundam first, and then later Burning Gundam. If you're into that, I have 2 G- Gundam fics posted. Just check under my name.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews. This story is almost done.  
  
Chapter 16: The Awakening  
  
"So did you like diving, Ally?" Kerry asked later that night. The 2 were lounging by the pool, waiting for everyone else to come down.  
  
"It was fun. I was nervous, but you just kind of forget everything else," Allura said, nodding. "And Sven was so patient."  
  
Kerry smiled. "Well, he is your boyfriend. He should be patient." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Thank you so much for Keith, Al. He's perfect."  
  
"I thought you 2 would get along." Allura closed her eyes too, allowing herself to truly stretch out and relax.  
  
Keith and Sven entered the pool area, grinning at the sight of their girls laying on the lounge chairs, all but dozing. They moved in, lion-like stealth keeping them from being discovered. Moments later they picked up the girls and threw them into the deep end of the pool.  
  
Allura and Kerry screamed as they went in, arms flailing. Both rose to the surface, coughing, glares entrenched on their pretty faces.  
  
"Oh come on, that was great!" Sven said, laughing. "I wish I had a recorder!"  
  
Allura stuck her tongue out at him. "Very funny, Sven. I would've preferred to have had my jeans and shirt off first." She swam to the side of the pool, where he knelt down, locking eyes with her, a feral glint in his coffee eyes.  
  
"I could've arranged that," he said, low enough for only her to hear. Allura blushed red, her eyes wide. Sven grinned and gave her his hand to pull her out. Allura pretended to be climbing out, then jerked back. Sven tried to keep his balance, but his valiant efforts were not enough, and he hit the water.  
  
"Hey, nice one, Ally," Kerry called out. She turned to face Keith, batting her thick lashes at him. "Help me out, handsome?"  
  
"Forget it." Keith grinned at her.  
  
Sven swam to the surface, sputtering about mean girlfriends. Allura met his eyes. "You deserved that, Jansson."  
  
"Oh yeah?" He moved toward her, and she grabbed for the side of the pool. "Keith, help me!"  
  
"Yeah right, Ally. You got yourself into this," the Alaskan said, laughing. Sven grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the middle of the pool.  
  
"Now what, Miss Brilliant?" the Norseman asked, one eyebrow arched.  
  
"Hey, no swimming with your clothes on!" Lance yelled as he ran to the pool, pulling off his T-shirt.  
  
"No clothes at all?" Kerry teased, swimming to the side of the pool to get out.  
  
"You know what I mean." Lance eyed her. "Buy hey, if you're offering...."  
  
"Hands off, West," Keith told him, throwing Kerry a towel.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Allura asked as Sven gave her a hand out of the pool.  
  
Lance pointed over his shoulder. "They're coming." The rest of the group arrived soon, and the pool was filled with young people. Shannon and Ginger challenged Lance and Emma to a game of chicken, and Sven and Rick raced each other from end to end.  
  
"Look what I've got," Lisa called out, and everyone turned to see her holding a bright orange ball. "Keep Away?"  
  
"Boys against girls!" Jeff shouted, and the game was on. Lisa started with the ball, only to have to throw it to Kerry when Sven attacked her. Kerry dove under the water and handed off to Emma, who surfaced only to find Keith waiting for her.  
  
"Rick!" Keith threw it hard, and Allura made a jump to try and intercept it. She succeeded, but Sven tackled her and with a yelp she threw it in Ginger's direction.  
  
"Oh no you don't, lass!" Shannon grabbed her ankle and dunked her, grabbing the orange ball and hurling it back to Keith, who passed it off to Jeff, who whaled it to Lance.  
  
The game continued for another 15 minutes, until they had exhausted themselves. "So the girls won, right?" Emma asked, lying down on her towel.  
  
Lance snorted. "Whatever, babe."  
  
"Ah, this is the life, huh?" Rick asked, lying back on his chair.  
  
"It's wonderful," Allura agreed, cuddling up to Sven, his arms loose around her waist.  
  
"We needed this," Jeff added, stroking Lisa's back.  
  
"And we've only been here one full day," Ginger said, stretching out and smiling. "There's going to be a lot more fun!"  
  
Everyone let out a contented sigh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
King Zarkon read over the treaty one more time, his cold reptilian eyes raising to study King Barlet Strone of Planet Meridor and Queen Analle Welch of Planet Garuk. They met his cold stare, both self-assured of the plan.  
  
"We are all in agreement, then?" Zarkon asked one final time before signing his name.  
  
"Yes, Zarkon," Analle said, bowing her head. "Prince Haman has already signed with us, and there are more planets defecting."  
  
Zarkon nodded, satisfied with her answer. Raising his pen, he signed, the rich plum ink seeming to glow and shiver as it touched the paper. "We are no longer a part of the Alliance. Today, we have become traitors to their causes of peace and justice. From here on out, we will be known as the Violators," Zarkon said, rising to his full height of 7'4." The King of Meridor and the Queen of Garuk nodded. The deal was done.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Coran and Ellie's conversation broke off as they heard a deep, distinct rumble envelope the castle, shaking it to its core. Coran rushed to the window in time to see the mighty Black lion, ruler and leader of the Pride, rise in a rearing stance, her powerful front claws extended as if to rip apart the sky, her jaws open in a terrifying roar.  
  
"It has begun," Coran whispered. He turned to see Ellie in tears. The world as they knew it was about to end.  
  
Outside, Black lion continued her call, awakening the rest of the Pride.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura awoke in a cold sweat, her breathing labored and unsteady. She wasn't sure what had awakened her, but she knew something was horribly wrong, and it involved her. Climbing out of bed, she padded to the door and stepped out, needing something cold to drink.  
  
"Ally?" She turned at the stage whisper to see Lance, a frown on his face. "Are you okay?" He looked unsettled.  
  
"I'm not sure, Lance."  
  
Before he could say anything else, Keith and Sven came out of their room, startling at seeing Lance and Allura. Her blue eyes widened. Four of them. Did they also have the dream? Did they have the Touch?  
  
"Guys, we need to talk." She gestured for them to follow her. They glanced at each other, shrugging. Allura went to lounge and bought a Coke from the vending machine before settling down on a couch, indicating that they should sit as well.  
  
"Are you okay, honey?" Sven asked, worry in his brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Sven. Something....something happened," she said, keeping her voice low.  
  
"Something woke you up," Lance guessed, his eyes troubled. She nodded.  
  
"Yes. I'm not sure what it was. Did it wake you guys up too?"  
  
Keith and Sven exchanged looks before they both nodded. "It was a weird feeling, like something was trying to connect with me," Keith said, frowning. He didn't like it, whatever it had been. He liked being in control.  
  
"Same here. Like it was talking to me, but I couldn't understand it," Sven said. He reached out for Allura's hand, squeezing it. "Do you know what's happening?"  
  
She took a deep breath. " I might. At least, I have an idea. But..." She paused, finding herself trembling. How could she explain this to them? That it was their destiny calling?  
  
"Baby, it's okay." Sven's gentle words soothed her.  
  
"Allura, whatever it is, just tell us," Lance urged, his hazel eyes serious.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can. I mean, I don't know if it's time yet," she said, looking down. Her father would know, for he must have had the same feeling.  
  
"Allura? Tell us, please," Keith said, and while he was asking, she heard the command in his voice.  
  
"Where I come from, we have 5 great ships, built in the form of mountain lions. They, they can only be flown by pilots who have the...." She stopped, afraid of them not understanding.  
  
"The what, honey? Tell us," Sven prodded, squeezing her hand again.  
  
"The Touch. I'm not exactly sure what that is, but I know I have it. And...and so do you guys. That's why you woke up. The lions have awakened. Something terrible has happened." Her voice wavered on the last part, and the guys all exchanged looks. The Touch? Lion ships?  
  
"Okay, I'm officially weirded out," Lance said, sitting back. "Are you sure about all this, Ally?"  
  
Sven glared at him, because somehow, he just knew she was right. Something had happened. Allura nodded at Lance, unable to establish eye contact with him.  
  
"So you're saying we have to pilot these ships?" Keith asked. When she nodded, he shook his head. "No way. I'm sorry, Ally, but I don't intend on going to Arus to hang out with a group of big robot lions."  
  
"I'm sorry too, Keith. I knew you guys wouldn't be happy, but...."  
  
"But what? You can't expect us to do that, Ally," Lance said, his voice hard.  
  
"Hey, lay off," Sven said, pulling Allura to him. She bit her cheek, searching for what to say.  
  
"Allura?" They all turned to see King Alfor, a heavy frown on his face, his blue eyes tinged with weariness. "It has happened, my daughter."  
  
She went to him, nodding. "They felt it too, Father," she said, nodding to the guys.  
  
"Yes. Come, get to sleep. We will discuss this in the morning." Though the boys were completely confused and nonplussed, they could not disobey the King. Sven kissed Allura at her door, his touch soft and caressing.  
  
"Whatever is going on, sunshine, I'm with you," he whispered, holding her tight to him.  
  
"I know, Sven. I love you." She gave his cheek a gentle kiss and went back into her room, praying for sleep and rest to come.  
  
Notes: One quick thing about the lions. I've always thought that they resembled a mountain lion (cougar, puma) more than a female lion, so that's why I put it that way, even though cougars do not act as a pride. 


	17. On the Brink

WEP owns Voltron. All other disclaimers apply, as always.  
  
Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Failte, Roguechere, Bell, and everyone else who takes time out of their busy lives for me and this story, are greatly appreciated.  
  
A special thank you goes to KittyLynne, for letting me play on her idea of the lions being connected to their pilots. This is a different and new spin on her idea, but I want to acknowledge her help. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 17: On the Brink  
  
Morning broke over Oahu dark and wet, the Pacific a mass of storm and waves, lightening flashing in the heavens. It was a good day to stay inside. Allura took a long, hot shower, troubled by the events of the night. She remembered her father telling her that the Pride only awakened when there was a distinct threat to Arus; the thought of her beloved home world in peril made her feel sick.  
  
"Hey Ally! Get a move on!" Ginger yelled, thumping on the door. "Your man is waiting for you!"  
  
~I'm sure he is~ Allura thought, sighing. Was this why she had felt strong connections with Lance and Sven? And if so, why not with Keith? "I'm coming, Ginge!" the Princess yelled back, finishing her makeup. She stepped out to see Sven talking in quiet tones with Lance and Keith. Ginger was flipping through TV channels.  
  
"Good morning," Allura said, going to the guys. Sven hugged and kissed her, and she felt a jump in her heart. Whatever was to come, Sven was with her to the end.  
  
"Hey Ally. We um, we want to talk," Lance said, sending a quick glance Ginger's way. The spunky blonde was paying them no attention.  
  
"I thought you might," Allura said, nodding. She turned to her roommate. "Ginge, we'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Sure, go on. Shan and the rest of the gang are coming over soon," she said, smiling.  
  
Allura led the guys back downstairs and into the lounge area, Sven sitting close beside her. Lance and Keith sat across from them; Allura saw the dark circles around their eyes, and felt a pang of sympathy for them. She at least understood what was happening.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys didn't get much sleep," she said, giving them all a gentle smile. Keith smiled back.  
  
"It's okay, Ally. And uh, I'm sorry for being cranky last night," the Alaskan said. "It's not your fault it happened."  
  
"I'm confused as to what 'it' is, Ally." Lance fixed her with a cool look, and she resisted the urge to shiver. Sven took her hand, squeezing it.  
  
Allura took a deep breath. "My great grandfather, Alaron Antares, was a brilliant scientist as well as King. He built 5 robot lions, each a different color, and each with unique weapons. These 5 lions can come together and form Voltron, a very large and formidable robot warrior. He said with the Pride, the lions that is, watching over Arus, no harm would come to it."  
  
"So what's so unique about the lions, then?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why can't just anyone pilot them?"  
  
Allura looked down for a moment. "My great grandfather had some help building them. A wizard, to be exact. The lions can only be flown by pilots who have the Touch. I'm not exactly sure what that is..."  
  
"It is the innate ability to connect with a machine. Specifically, a flying machine." King Alfor stood behind his daughter. She and Sven turned so they could face him. "Not many people are born with it." He eyed Allura. "The Pride is awake, my dear. I heard Black lion in my dreams last night."  
  
"What does that mean?" Keith asked, becoming more puzzled.  
  
The King sighed, coming around to sit. "It means that something has happened to threaten Arus. What, I'm not sure."  
  
"So, you mean these robot lions sleep until danger come along?" Lance snorted. "No offense, your Highness, but this all sounds pretty hokey."  
  
"Lance, shut up," Keith growled, glaring at his best friend.  
  
"It's alright, Keith. It does sound like some crazy science fiction cartoon," Alfor said, nodding. "The lions are, well, alive. They need a pilot, but they are capable of doing some things alone. You 3 young men all have the Touch."  
  
"But that's only 3. What about the other 2?" Sven asked, his dark eyes serious and intent. For some reason, none of this seemed too weird to him.  
  
Alfor looked at his daughter. Allura smiled and turned to Sven. "I'm the 4th one, honey. I've already flown 3 of the lions."  
  
"I thought they were sleeping." Lance just couldn't let it go.  
  
"Well, they do, but you can still fly them," Allura said, smiling gently at his apparent confusion. "Even though they are magical, Lance, they are still machines."  
  
"I don't believe this. And you just expect us to come to Arus and fly these things?"  
  
"Not exactly. For one thing, you have no military training. And for another, the reason the Pride has awoken is unclear," Alfor said, shaking his head.  
  
"They awoke, my friend, because a war is coming." Matthew West was standing just behind Alfor, a grim look on his face. "I just received word from the Garrison. King Zarkon sent a message saying he is leaving the Alliance, and has signed a treaty with Garuk and Meridor."  
  
Alfor uttered a low curse. Doom was close to Arus, and with its considerable military might, Arus was in trouble. The 4 young people all shared a quick look. War? The Alliance had kept the peace for years.  
  
"Lance, your mother and I have to head home. I'm needed at headquarters," Matthew said, and there was regret in his voice.  
  
"I'll go with you. Mom will be upset." Lance was on his feet, a slow green fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"We're not at war, are we?" Keith asked, trying to comprehend everything going on.  
  
"No. Zarkon had not declared war yet, but his implications were pretty clear," Matthew said.  
  
Alfor stood and looked at Allura. "We must head home as well, Allura. I suggest you and your friends head back to AMU."  
  
She shook her head, her ocean eyes determined. "No. If Arus is in danger, you will need someone to handle the Pride."  
  
"I'll go with you," Sven said, locking eyes with her.  
  
"No. If there is a war coming, AMU will start your military training. You will need that." Alfor's voice was cool, with the distinct ring of a King and leader who expects to be obeyed. He turned to Matthew. "Arianna and I will pack and meet you and Carole downstairs."  
  
The 2 older men left the lounge, both transformed from tourists to soldiers. Allura looked at her friends and boyfriend. Everything was happening so fast that she felt like she was caught in a tornado. "Some vacation, huh?" she asked, her voice soft enough that the guys had to strain to hear her.  
  
"It's definitely been one to remember," Keith said, nodding.  
  
"And at least we got to be together," Sven told her, smiling gently. Allura was a very emotional young woman, and he did not want her to think that somehow this was all her fault.  
  
"We better get packed and tell the others." Lance turned away, a stony set to his handsome features. Allura sagged against Sven. Why couldn't Lance even try to understand?  
  
Keith watched him go, a cool look in his maple eyes. Lance was acting like this was only affecting him, and it made Keith mad. Allura was the one most affected, and Kerry too, for it was their home world that would be in the greatest danger.  
  
"Just ignore him, honey. He'll calm down," Sven said. "Come on." He led her from the room, Keith falling in behind them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nara approached Haman, her deep purple eyes narrowed. "My Liege?"  
  
"Yes?" The young Prince looked up from a map of the Denubian Galaxy, frowning. Lotor stood off to the side.  
  
"Major Kalmor reports that the Arusian Senator's daughter is with the Royal family. Should she be taken out as well?"  
  
"Yes. She means nothing."  
  
"As you wish." Nara hurried to leave the room, feeling Lotor's nasty eyes on her. She wished Haman had been confident enough in Tyvek's own military that he hadn't brought Doom into their affairs. It was one more link in the chain, a chain she preferred to keep short.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Keith managed to get Kerry away from everyone else, needing one last moment alone with her. Everyone was packed and awaiting cabs to take them to the airport. It was a quiet, morose group, and no one noticed when they slipped away.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Kerry's eyes were solemn, and she was biting her lip. Keith reached and touched her cheek.  
  
"I know. I wish you could stay with me," he said, his voice soft. "I'm not sure I can take being away from you."  
  
Kerry met his maple eyes. "Me either, Keith. I can't....I don't know why I feel so connected to you, but I do. I'll miss you, so much." She went into his arms, leaning her head on his solid chest and hearing the pounding of his heart.  
  
"I'll miss you too, sweetheart." His voice was husky, and he couldn't say anything else, so held her, as tight as he could.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The cabs arrived and the group began to move out. The storm has let up some, but the rain was still present, matching the somber mood of the group. Sven kept Allura tight to him, knowing it was hard letting for her to let the King and Queen go back without her.  
  
Rick was wrestling with whether to return to Arus or go back to AMU. Colonel West had told them that with such a direct threat to the Alliance the University would switch into its military mode, and they would begin their basic training, and from there move into their specialized fields of combat.  
  
"Rick?" He looked up to see Allura, her blue eyes troubled. Sven had gone to talk to Lance, who had a scowl on his face.  
  
"What is it, Ally?" Rick asked, his tone gentle.  
  
"I want to go back to Arus. Can you try and talk my father into letting me?" Allura knew there was little chance Rick could persuade the King, but she wanted to exhaust all of her options.  
  
Rick gave her a sad smile and shook his head. "He won't, Allura. It's probably for the best if you stay here, on Terra." She sighed, knowing he was right, but feeling that her place was on Arus.  
  
Sven glanced over at her, wishing he could do something to ease her mind. "Do you believe all that stuff she told us?" He turned his attention back to Lance, who was loading suitcases into a taxi.  
  
"Yes. That dream I had last night, well, I just know it had to do with those lion ships," Sven said. "Why are you fighting it so hard?"  
  
Lance stared at him. "Sven, the Princess and King of Arus just basically said we have to come fight for them in a war that hasn't even started. I for one am not about to leave my life here behind."  
  
"I don't think it's a permanent thing, Lance. Besides, she's one of your best friends," Sven told him, eyes registering just a tint of dark fire. Lance continued looking at him, then his hazel eyes shifted to behind the Norwegian, and he let out a yell, shoving Sven to the ground and dropping beside him.  
The sound of rapid gunfire filled the air. 


	18. Assault and the Cold Truth

WEP owns Voltron. All other disclaimers still apply.  
  
For Anony0 - This update is just for you.  
  
Chapter 18: Assault and the Cold Truth  
  
Domon had been moving closer to the group, his chocolate eyes roving the area. This was the perfect time for an attack. The other AIC agents were patrolling the perimeter, hands on their weapons. It was always a guessing game as to what would happen, when an attack would come.  
  
Lance's yell had Domon sprinting for the Princess, gun drawn. He saw one of the young men knock her down and cover her with his body, and chanced a quick look in the direction of the gunfire. Six Tyvekians were a short distance from the group, all of them firing. Domon heard screams and literally leaped the last few feet to the Princess.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura heard Lance yell and then felt Rick push her down. Ginger screamed, Shannon taking her down to the pavement. Alfor and Matthew got their wives down, their eyes darting in frantic movement to see if the kids were all safe. There were yells, commands, and more gunfire.  
  
Jeff lay on top of Lisa, holding her head to his shoulder, his blue eyes trying to find all of his friends. Keith had Kerry and Emma down, shielding them both with his body. It looked like everyone was okay, but Jeff knew no one would know for sure until it was over.  
  
The AIC agents were dead shots, and 4 of the Tyvekians were wounded, taking them out of the action. Fearing for their lives, the other 2 fled, with 5 agents chasing them. Domon heard Major Hawkins yell the all -clear and sat up, gazing down at the Princess. Her friend also sat up, his cobalt eyes immediately locking on Domon and flashing warning fire.  
  
Domon held his hands up. "Easy pal, I'm here to protect her." At his cool words Rick looked down.  
  
"Allura? Ally?" He shook her shoulder, and she let out a small groan before sitting up and rubbing her head.  
  
"Gees, Rick, you could've cushioned that a little." Her blue eyes widened at the sight before her and she jumped to her feet. "Mom! Dad! Sven!" Before she could run to any of them, Domon had her arm, his gun still drawn. "No! Let me go!" Allura screamed, pulling against him.  
  
"Calm down! It's alright, Princess. Calm down!" the AIC agent said, pulling her to him, locking his chocolate eyes on her blue ones. "You know me! The beach yesterday. Remember?"  
  
Allura looked at him, her brain kicking in the information. This was their rescuer from the day before, but why was he here?  
  
"Ally! Are you okay?" Sven was at her side, coffee eyes bright with worry. "Let go of her!" he demanded, shoving Domon. Domon's eyes flashed, but he stepped back, reining in his temper and his desire to strike back. This guy was her boyfriend after all, and naturally worried about her. Sven turned to his girlfriend. "Honey?"  
  
"Sven!" She fell against him, holding him tight to her. "I'm okay. Are you?" Ally looked up at him, reaching up to touch his cheek.  
  
"I'm fine. Lance got me out of the way in time." He kissed her forehead, thankful she hadn't been hurt.  
  
Domon walked away, not wanting to answer any questions. He needed to find Hawkins and see if Emma was okay. Rick put his hand on Ally's shoulder, squeezing it.  
  
"Rick, you okay?" Sven asked, dark eyes sweeping over his best friend.  
  
"Yeah. What is going on?" The Arusian looked over the chaos, catching sight of the King and Queen. They appeared unharmed.  
  
"I don't know." Sven kept one arm tight around Allura, afraid to let go of her. "Come on."  
  
Ginger and Shannon were up and moving, as well as Jeff and Lisa. Keith had gotten to his knees and was prodding the 2 girls. "Kerry? Emma? You two okay?" Keith touched Kerry's cheek; she stirred and moaned, and Keith felt his heart shudder when she sat up, blood on her shoulder.  
  
"Keith?" Her voice was shaky at best, and he reached out to touch her cheek and see if she had been hit or just banged up. "My shoulder hurts."  
  
"Okay. Stay still. Emma?" he asked again, louder this time. She raised her head, blinking, then was at once on her feet, searching in frantic motion for the Royal family. She took a deep breath when she saw they were all okay.  
  
Keith called out to a paramedic and sank back down on his knees next to Kerry. She looked at him, her green eyes wide with confusion and a little fear. The medic checked her shoulder, wiping away the blood.  
  
"She's okay. She's very lucky, too. The bullet just grazed her," the man said and began bandaging the wound. Once he finished, Keith pulled her to him, hugging her tight.  
  
Alfor, Arianna, and Allura were ushered back into the hotel under a heavy guard of AIC agents, Domon included. Hawkins wanted the young agent to stay close to the Princess in case something else happened. Sven was asked to stay with the others for questioning, and he agreed, though it was clear he thought he should be with Allura.  
  
Major Hawkins talked to his agents, waving Emma over to him. She felt sick to her stomach. She had failed her mission. The commander turned away from his men and looked down at her, his chestnut eyes narrowed.  
  
"Where were you, Linden?" he demanded, one hand on his gun as if expecting trouble.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir." Emma knew it was better to get dressed down in silence rather than offer up a lame excuse. The fact was, she was supposed to stick close to Allura, and she'd been clear across the parking lot from her.  
  
"Sir?" Hawkins glanced at one of his other officers and nodded. "The two Tyvekians escaped. Should we keep searching for them?"  
  
"No. I want the ones we apprehended taken in for interrogation." The officer nodded and hurried away. Hawkins eyed Emma again. "I left you on this detail because I thought you could get the job done. Was I wrong to trust you?"  
  
"Emma? What's going on?" Lance walked up to her, hazel eyes narrowed.  
  
"Lance, please, not now." There was a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Who is this?" His tone went from asking to demanding.  
  
Hawkins scowled, letting out a sigh. He didn't have time for any of this. "Look, kid, she's an AIC agent, assigned to cover Princess Allura. Emma, finish this so you can come with me." Jason left the 2 of them, heading into the hotel to check on the Royal family.  
  
Emma would have given almost anything to remove the look of hurt on his face. "You used me to get close to Ally?"  
  
"Lance, I....I...yes. But you have to know that I really do like you, and...."  
  
"The nurse job was a ruse, then? But how did you know we would be there?" Confusion mixed with the hurt.  
  
Emma lowered her head for a moment, gathering herself. She gazed up at him then, seeing in his beautiful eyes mistrust. "The Alliance Intelligency Command has been keeping its eye on the Princess for some time now. We have agents everywhere, and one spotted Jeff bringing Shannon in. They called me to play nurse. I mean, I am trained in field first aide, but....it was an act."  
  
"Why me, Emma?" He had to know.  
  
She stalled, quickly glancing around as if to make an escape.  
  
"Emma." His tone was acid ice.  
  
"You were the easiest one to pick up, Lance. We'd been watching your group, and you were the playboy. My commanding officer decided to throw a pretty face at you and see if you'd play ball." Her voice was quiet, almost apologetic. "Lance, I do like you. It hasn't been just a job..."  
  
"Save it, Emma." He turned away, looking toward his friends, who were talking to some AIC agents. The local police were prowling the area, looking quite peeved that the government was on their turf.  
  
"Lance, please! Let me explain...."  
  
"Explain what? You used me to get close to Allura. What else is there to explain?" Lance frowned at her, shaking his head. "Just leave me alone. Go do your job."  
  
Emma watched him go, and a part of her wanted to chase after him, to grab his arm and make him listen to her. But she was an officer, and she was too good of a soldier to break down. Straightening her shoulders, she headed off to find Hawkins.  
  
Lance was right. She had a job to do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Allura wandered away from her parents, needing some space. Everything was happening so fast. She'd been told that the men, the Tyvekians, had been sent to assassinate her and her parents; the realization that someone wanted them dead had her shivering despite the warm air in the lounge. A jacket was laid over her shoulders, and she whirled around, hoping it was Sven.  
  
Domon looked at her, seeing the delight and hope in her blue eyes die away when she saw it was him. She had amazing eyes, just like...no. He refused to think of Rain now. Domon shook the thought away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Allura asked, seeing a flash of intense pain go through his chocolate eyes.  
  
"Funny. Shouldn't I be asking you that, Princess?" Domon asked, his face somber.  
  
"I guess so. Is everyone alright?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes." He watched as she glanced out the front window, hoping to see Sven. She could really use his strength and love right now. "Your boyfriend is fine."  
  
"Oh, yes, I know. I just wish he could be with me now," she said, her voice soft. She gazed up at him. "What is your name?"  
  
He gave her a brief but brilliant smile. "Domon Kasshu. I'm an AIC agent, brought here to protect you."  
  
"Protect me? Just me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. We had other agents brought in specifically for your parents," he told her. "How much have you been told?"  
  
"Not much. Are just the Tyvekians in on this attack?"  
  
Domon considered telling her everything he knew. This pretty girl reminded him of his own girl, Rain. They were both emotional but tough, and very smart. "Well, we've had word that Lotor Brizantine was spotted on Tyvek prior to this attack. We have reason to believe he's in on it."  
  
"Lotor?" Allura scowled. She had never liked him, though her father had told her to befriend him in order to keep Zarkon happy.  
  
"I take it you don't think much of him." Domon had his trademark smirk on his chiseled, handsome face.  
  
She smiled. "You could say that." A sudden thought occurred to her and she moved closer to him, keeping her eyes on his. "Do you know if Tyvek has joined forces with Doom, Garuk, and Meridor?"  
  
Domon lifted his dark eyebrows. "How do you know those 3 planets are in together?"  
  
"My friend's father, Colonel West, told us about them signing a treaty. He said..." Her voice broke for an instant, but she swallowed hard and continued, "He said Zarkon sent a message to Galaxy Garrison threatening to go to war with the Alliance." Her pretty blue eyes looked to his chocolate ones for some sort of reassurance, but that was something he couldn't give.  
  
"I didn't know that. I think maybe Major Hawkins had better speak with Colonel West. Come on. I want you with me." He took her hand to lead her away, but the Princess pulled back.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Domon held back his retort. "I'm here to protect you, Princess. You need to stay with me until we get everything figured out. Then you can go back to your boyfriend."  
  
"Okay, I guess." Allura allowed herself to be led back over to the group, but her thoughts were on Sven, and the role he would play later on. For not only was he her boyfriend and undoubtably future husband, but also a future lion pilot.  
  
Things were going to get complicated. 


	19. What May Come

WEP owns Voltron and its characters. Rick Hunter belongs to Harmony Gold, and Domon Kasshu belongs to someone very lucky.  
  
Thank you for all the support and reviews on this story. This is the last chapter for Spring Break. I do have plans for the next story in my series, but it will be awhile before I begin putting it on the site.  
  
Chapter 19: What May Come  
  
After almost a full day of answering questions and being separated, the young people were at last reunited, together with the Wests and the King and Queen. Allura clung to Sven, having not seen him for nearly the entire day; Sven in turn kept one arm around her at all times.  
  
"Quite the day," Matthew said, rubbing Carole's shoulders. Alfor nodded, his blue eyes weary. Arianna sat in a chair, her chin resting in one hand.  
  
"Yes. I suppose the Garrison is aware of what happened," Alfor said. The young people were quiet, content just to listen.  
  
"Lets put it this way: Marshall Graham wants me in his office at 0600 tomorrow," Matthew said, nodding. "Although to be honest, I don't see the Alliance going to war over this."  
  
"No, and they shouldn't. Tyvek has made no move to join or sign the treaty with Doom." Alfor was tired. The thought of war was enough to drain all the energy from within his soul.  
  
Allura's blue eyes widened. "But Father, we were attacked! All of us! Why wouldn't the Alliance want to do something?"  
  
Alfor sighed. "My dear, assassinations are not a cause for an entire universal war. The Alliance can not wage war on a planet simply because its leader tried to kill someone."  
  
"But, but we could declare war on Tyvek!" Allura would not, could not believe that Tyvek would be allowed to get away with their crime. Her temper refused to allow her to see the rational side of things.  
  
Sven felt her trembling and gave her a gentle squeeze. He wanted to say something to ease her mind, but nothing came. Perhaps it was enough that he hold her and let her know physically that he was here for her.  
  
"No, Allura. The Pride is only a defense force." Alfor knew the line of his only child's thinking. "Tyvek will have to pay, but not through war."  
  
The door to the large room they were all in opened and Major Hawkins stepped in, flanked by Domon and another officer. "Your flights are set for you. We will escort you to the airfield."  
  
Colonel West nodded and helped his wife up from the chair she'd been sitting in. Lance moved to his mom's side, taking her arm. At least there was one stable woman in his life, one woman who wouldn't throw him away. Alfor and Arianna followed, with everyone else filing out after them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Keith pulled Kerry to him one last time, his kiss deep and sweet. She laid her head on his chest, not wanting to leave him, but knowing where her place was.  
  
"I'll miss you, handsome," she whispered, amazed at how much he had come to mean to her in such a short time.  
  
"And I'll miss you, beautiful. I promise, I'll find a way for us to be together," Keith said, hugging her tight.  
  
"Keith! Lets roll!" Lance yelled, irritated with his best friend's display of affection. In fact, any affection right now was annoying him.  
  
Keith smiled and touched her cheek, then turned and jogged away, catching up to Lance. As he entered the jet way that led to their plane, he threw a quick smile over his broad shoulder at her. Kerry waved, then headed for the spacecraft that would carry her and the Antares' back to Arus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The plane carrying the group back to California was empty except for them, and after the young men got the girls comfortable they met in the back of the jet to talk.  
  
"So are we at war, or what?" Jeff asked, feeling left out in the dark, and irritated with the situation.  
  
"We don't know. I guess King Zarkon's message to the Garrison said he's ready for it, though," Keith told him, shrugging.  
  
"And Arus is right there, in the middle of it," Sven said, eyes filled with fire.  
  
"Big deal. Like King Alfor said, that's not worth going to war over," Lance said, frowning. "Assassination attempts happen all the time."  
  
Sven clenched his fists. "That's easy for you to say, West. It wasn't your girlfriend who was attacked."  
  
"We were all attacked, Sven. Calm down," Shannon said, putting a hand on the Norwegian's shoulder.  
  
"I don't think they meant to attack all of us," Rick said, his tone low. The others turned to him. "Arus doesn't have a huge military, but what it does have is enough to drive someone, like Prince Haman, to attack us."  
  
"You mean the Pride, right? Voltron?" Sven asked, coffee eyes locked on Rick's pale face. Rick looked surprised.  
  
"How do you know about the Pride?" the Arusian asked, dark blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"King Alfor told us. Last night Allura, Keith, Lance, and I had these weird dreams. The King said the Pride had awakened, and that the 4 of us have the Touch." Sven sat back in his seat, still eyeing Rick. "Do you think the Tyvekians were only after Allura and her parents?"  
  
Rick nodded. "And Kerry too, since her father is our Senator." Keith's maple eyes darkened at the suggestion. Jeff and Shannon looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
"Time out. The Pride? The Touch?" Shannon asked, confused. "Explain."  
  
Lance sighed, sounding long-suffering. "Look, Arus has these big, magical robot lions that require a certain type of pilot. Us 4 are some of those pilots. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever," Jeff told him, completely annoyed with Lance. "Look, we heard what happened with Emma."  
  
"Who told you?" Lance snapped.  
  
"I did." Allura hadn't been able to sleep like Ginger and Lisa, and she headed for the boys, seeking some solace from Sven. Her azure eyes were troubled. "I saw her before she left, and she told me everything. I'm so sorry, Lance."  
  
Lance growled in frustration. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes, it does. She used you and hurt you," Allura said, walking up to stand before him.  
  
"Yeah, because of you! Why did you even come to AMU? A Princess should stay in her castle!" Lance clamped his mouth shut, already knowing he had said way too much.  
  
"Take it back." Sven was on his feet and almost leaning over Lance, his dark eyes showing flames from the fire in his soul. He had one hand on Allura's shoulder, his other balled into a fist.  
  
Lance knew he should have, but with Sven glaring at him, his own temper ignited and he shoved the Norseman, getting out of his seat to stand before him. "No. It's the truth. She's always either getting into trouble, or causing it, and I'm sick of it."  
  
"Lance, shut up, now," Keith growled from directly behind him. The Alaskan knew Sven's temper, which was certainly justified here, was on a real fine line, and Lance was going to take it over the edge.  
  
Sven's fists shot out, connecting with face and stomach, and a leg sweep took the Californian down. Lance yelled in anger and tried to get to his feet, but Sven pinned him to the floor, sitting on his chest. The other young men stayed out of it; Lance had clearly stepped over the line, and was getting his comeuppance.  
  
"I swear, Lance, I'll beat you to a pulp if I ever hear you say something like that again." Sven's voice was cold, and there was a mean, snapping light in his dark eyes that made Lance flinch just a little.  
  
"What is going on back here?" Matthew strode up the aisle to them, his face pulled into a heavy frown. "Lance?"  
  
Sven got up and pulled Allura to him; she pressed her face into his shoulder, trying to hide her embarrassment. Did all the guys think that about her? That she was a magnet for trouble?  
  
Lance stood up, brushing off his clothes. Matthew crossed his arms over his chest. Behind him, Lisa, Ginger, and Carole looked on, each concerned. "It wasn't anything, Dad."  
  
"No? Because having one of your friends punch you and knock you down certainly seems like something to me." Matthew's look held his son's, and Lance gritted his teeth. "Nothing? Sven? What happened?"  
  
Sven looked at Colonel West, his arms still tight around Allura. "Nothing, Sir." Lance shot him a quick look.  
  
Matthew sighed. "I suggest you knock it off, whatever is was you were doing and/or saying." He went back to the front of the plane, grudgingly admiring his son and Sven for keeping it amongst themselves. Carole followed him while Lisa and Ginger went to their boyfriends.  
  
Sven turned away from the group, keeping Allura close to him. Lance sat back down in a window seat, directing his attention to the grey sky. It matched his mood.  
  
Everyone else sat down too, lost in their thoughts. Their spring break had been cut short, and they were returning to a world that was perhaps on the edge of war. Each student who attended AMU had some desire to go into the Armed Forces, but now that decision and desire were on the line.  
  
The role of combat pilot was what the guys, Ginger, and Lisa all wanted. They all had had the inkling for that career while in high school; for Keith and Lance, it had been since they were old enough to know what a plane was. For Rick, the idea of being in the special forces, perhaps the AIC specifically, intrigued him.  
  
And as for Allura, she knew her role, had known it since her first flight at age 10 in Blue Lion. She would help defend Arus and the Denubian Galaxy from whomever tried to enslave or destroy them. Kerry, though wanting to be a pilot, would go home and train more in her father's famous footsteps. She knew deep down that she had the heart of a diplomat, and she would put that knowledge to good use.  
  
Sven leaned his head against Allura's golden one, knowing she was embarrassed and upset. "Honey, I know what Lance said hurt you, but don't believe it. You are a wonderful, intelligent, beautiful woman, and our group is the better because of you. I'm better because of you."  
  
Allura turned to look at him, seeing his pretty brown eyes how deep his love and affection ran. "Do you feel at all like Lance does? Do you think I'm a troublemaker?" Though she wanted, so much, to believe that Lance wasn't right, she just couldn't do it.  
  
Sven turned so he was looking at her, then cupped her face in his hands, his hold gentle but firm. "Listen, sunshine, really listen." He waited until she was entirely focused on him. "There are people in this universe that walk through life with no problems. They have a terrific life, but they are not a strong person. Then there are people like you, whom God has blessed with trials and difficulties."  
  
"How can you say that?" Allura asked, biting the inside of her cheek.  
  
Sven smiled, his gaze covering her with warm gentleness. "Sweetheart, every time a curve ball gets thrown at you, you learn how to hit it. You learn to adapt and adjust. That makes you a stronger person. Someone who never has any problems will fall apart when something out of the ordinary happens, but you, you deal with it and go on. See what I mean?"  
  
She lowered her eyes, unable to meet his heavy gaze. "I'm not that strong, Sven. I'm scared to death at what might happen to Arus."  
  
"Allura, look at me, please." She brought her blues back up to his browns. "You don't have to be strong all the time. That's why I'm here, and why I'll always be here. I love you, and no matter what happens, I'm going to go through it with you. Trust me."  
  
She forced away her tears. Sven was right; all the things she'd gone through had made her stronger. There would be plenty more problems, she was sure, but he would be with her. "I love you, too, Sven. Thank you." Their kiss was deep and warm, reflecting the love and passion that bound them together.  
  
As the jet flew on its steady course for California and perhaps a new way of life, the Norseman and his Princess held tight to one another, ready to brave the future side-by-side. 


End file.
